La Hoja perdida
by Kronos 53
Summary: Los mellizos Uzumaki crecieron cuidandose entre ellos hasta que un terrible suceso inesperado separo a Naruto de su hermana pequeña quien se quedo sola en Konoha con la gente que les odiaba, sin saber donde se encuentra Naruto tratara con todas sus fuerzas volver a su hogar para reunirse con ella y seguir protegiendola.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, soy Kronos 53 un reciente usuario que se a resgistrado hace poco en la pagina. Aqui dejo a continuacion el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic el cual tambien publico en la pagina de NarutoUchiha, espero que les guste y que tengan tiempo para poder opininar.

* * *

Avanzando por una calle transitada por la gente destacaban entre ellos un niño y una niña de seis años, ambos caminaban solitariamente entre la multitud vistiendo ropas diferentes a los demás niños de su misma edad. El mayor del dúo era un niño rubio que poseía unos ojos de color azul como el cielo, él llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca usada con una imagen en el centro la cual era una espiral roja. También vestía un pantalón corto de color naranja pálido y su único calzado eran unas sandalias viejas que estaban rotas.

Su hermana menor compartía características iguales a las de su hermano aunque su cabello era mas brillante, ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color naranja donde mostraba a su espalda la misma imagen que la que llevaba su pariente en la camiseta y al igual que él andaba con sandalias que estaban en un estado parecido a su acompañante.

Los dos caminaban juntos uno al lado del otro agarrándose las manos para no separarse pero con cada paso que daban en la calle la tristeza que sentían los hermanos crecía cada vez mas, los adultos los observaban durante un momento con ojos de indiferencia junto con odio hasta que segundos después volvían a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Ninguna de esas personas se atrevía a andar cerca de ellos ya que los dos jóvenes notaban el gran espacio vacio que les rodeaba.

Muchas de las madres apartaban la vista de sus hijos para que no se fijaran en ninguno de los mellizos, observando lo que sucedía la niña pequeña apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano mayor e inmediatamente empezó a llorar. Su hermano al oír los sollozos de ella rápidamente la abrazo y empezó a hablar con una voz amable así como tranquilizadora. -No te preocupes, solo aguanta hasta que lleguemos a casa -.

-Pero, ¿porque se comportan así? ¿Qué les hemos hecho a ellos? -. Dijo ella mientras mostraba a su hermano mayor como se deslizaban por su rostro una gran cantidad de lágrimas, Naruto con su mano limpio la cara de su hermana menor y enseguida acaricio la cabeza de ella para que se tranquilizase.

-No pasa nada, mientras este contigo todo estará bien -. Finalmente las palabras de él consiguieron tranquilizarla por lo que dejo de llorar para seguir de nuevo andando juntos, entonces de pronto empezó a sonar una sirena por todo el lugar haciendo que la gente se detuviera en sus sitios.

En pocos segundos todos los presentes de la calle vieron que iban corriendo hacia su dirección un grupo de personas a gran velocidad, esos individuos llevaban un chaleco verde y una diadema en su cabeza con el dibujo de una hoja. Se trataba de un pequeño grupo compuesto por varios Chunins de la aldea, contemplando que se acercaban los civiles inmediatamente se preguntaban sobre el motivo de su presencia en esa zona hasta que todos escucharon lo que comunicaba uno de ellos.

-¡Todos los civiles vayan a sus hogares, se infiltrado un grupo de Shinobis enemigos en la aldea, mantengan a los niños cercas vuestra y a la vista ya que han secuestrado a varios ni- . Al Shinobi no le dio tiempo a terminar el mensaje que transmitía porque una inesperada explosión lo mato a él junto con los compañeros estaban cerca suya además de la destrucción de varias casas, los habitantes empezaron a gritar y a correr del miedo que sentían para poder escapar.

Los dos mellizos rubios se mantuvieron unidos en ese mar caótico de gente soportando los choques de los numerosos adultos, sin embargo a los pocos segundos Naruto observo que empezaba ha alejarse de su hermana por culpa de los empujones. Intento él agarrar con mas fuerza el brazo de su melliza hasta que su mano le comenzó a doler ya que no podía seguir sujetándola hasta que al final ella se le escapo de sus dedos.

Viendo como se alejaba el niño de seis años trato de alcanzarla pero la gente no le dejaba seguir adelante, varias de esas personas le empujaron con fuerza consiguiendo que su pequeño cuerpo cayera al duro suelo además de perder de vista a su hermana. Cuando la multitud disminuyo logro encontrarla lejos a varios metros de su posición así que intento ir tras ella lo mas rápido que podía con sus piernas, pero entonces el chico de ojos azules contemplo que un hombre desconocido iba a por ella.

No se trataba de uno de los Shinobis de la aldea sino de otra diferente por lo que intento gritar el nombre para advertirla del peligro, sin embargo no logro emitir ningún sonido ya que sintió como una mano fuerte le tapo la boca impidiendo hablar e inmediatamente noto como ese mismo sujeto le transportaba lejos del lugar. Trato de resistirse pero recibió un poderoso impacto de tras de su cabeza por lo que poco a poco su vista se cerraba, antes de perder la consciencia lo ultimo que vio fue que el extraño que iba a por su hermana cayo muerto por el Kunai de uno de los Shinobis de la hoja con el pelo plateado.

Cuando Naruto se despertó se encontró con que se hallaba en un lugar con poca iluminación y rodeado de varios niños de su edad aunque posiblemente mas mayores a él, intento irse de inmediato pero se dio cuenta de los barrotes que impedían su escapada. La jaula en donde estaban encerrados los jóvenes se encontraba cubierta por una manta por ese motivo había poca visibilidad, entonces el Uzumaki escucho las voces de varios adultos fuera riéndose de su botín por lo que decían.

Otra cosa que noto era que la lugar se movió de repente así que dedujo que se encontraban en movimiento, desconocía el tiempo que estaba dormido por lo que es posible que se encontrara demasiado lejos de Konoha actualmente así que empezó a golpear con rabia los barrotes de su prisión en un intento de liberarse.

_- (¡No puedo dejarla sola, tengo que volver con ella!)_ -. Pensaba desesperadamente él hasta que noto que el vehículo que les transportaba se paro inesperadamente, varias palabras de los secuestradores se empezaron a escuchar para luego cambiar a gritos de dolor y por ultimo surgió un largo silencio hasta que una nueva voz se escucho.

-Veamos que cargaban estos tipos, espero que comida -. La manta que los ocultaba fue quitada de su lugar y el niño rubio miro a quien le pertenecía la voz esperando que su salvador les ayudaría ha regresar a la aldea de Konoha. Se trataba de un hombre con el pelo negro que vestía un chaleco como el de los Shinobis de Konoha pero en vez de ser verde era de color gris, llevaba la diadema que lo identificaba como un Shinobi pero la llevaba de lado por lo que no podía ver la imagen gravada. Aquel hombre también poseía vendas envueltas en la mitad de su cara cubriéndole desde la nariz hasta el cuello, sin embargo en lo que mas se fijo el niño rubio fue en la espada gigantesca que llevaba agarrada con una mano además de la hoja del arma cubierta de sangre.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que les guste este primer capitulo aunque sea algo corto, debo de decir que posiblemente en un par de horas pueda publicar si continuacion que se titula "El Demonio y el angel de la niebla". Una cosa que me gustaria decir es que el genero de Haku cambiara para ser un personaje femenino por lo que espero que a la gente le guste y tambien de que sera un Naru/harem.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno lamento la espera ya que he estado ocupado con algunas cosas por lo que he tardado mas de lo pensado, me alegra que a la gente le este gustando mi historia por lo que espero que tambien les agrade la continuación.

* * *

Capitulo uno: El demonio y el angel de la niebla.

Naruto uzumaki se encontraba ahora mismo contemplando al extraño frente a él, el aspecto de ese intimidante Shinobi espadachín producía temor además de miedo en el interior de su pequeño cuerpo y entonces esa persona empezó a mirar a todos los niños que estaban encerrados en la jaula haciendo que todos tuvieran miedo de él. -Esperaba encontrar otra cosa, no me esperaba encontrar a mocosos llorones -.

Con eso dicho movió inmediatamente la mano con la que empuñaba el arma afilada de acero para atacar, el pequeño Uzumaki vio como el tiempo avanzaba de forma lenta mientras observaba como la espada de gran tamaño se acercaba. Sabia que posiblemente moriría allí en ese instante por lo que pensó en su hogar junto con su hermana quien estaba seguramente en estos momentos sola en la villa y lo único que podía hacer él era cerrar los ojos esperando a la muerte.

Mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados escucho de repente varios ruidos metálicos, cuando los sonidos desaparecieron reino un largo silencio y los sus únicos pensamientos que tenia el joven rubio fue que la muerte no era tan dolorosa ya que no pudo sentir nada o quizás aquel hombre los mato de manera que no sufrieran.

-Podéis correr ahora de allí para llorar en vuestra casa -. Dijo la voz de ese hombre por lo que Naruto al oírlo abrió sus ojos azules para ver que la parte superior de la prisión en la que se encontraban estaba cortada creando con ello una salida para poder irse, él intento decirle las gracias a ese hombre por ayudar a sacarles. Sin embargo ese hombre comenzó ha alejarse sin producir ningún sonido con sus pasos mientras al mismo tiempo guardaba su arma.

Entonces segundos después observo que ese Shinobi se paro completamente e inmediatamente giro su cabeza para mirar a todos los niños quienes se fijaron que el rostro del adulto cambio como si les sonriera aunque las vendas ocultaran la parte inferior de su cara. - Quizás yo sea el demonio de la niebla, pero no es mi estilo matar a bebes llorones así que podéis ir corriendo hacia vuestra casa gritando el nombre de vuestros padres -.

Con eso dicho el Shinobi siguió andando en silencio para desapareciendo en una misteriosa niebla, el Uzumaki se quedo mirando reflexionando sobre su situación actual junto con los demás jóvenes hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aunque eran libres se hallaban perdidos en el interior de un bosque que no conocían y con peligros desconocidos, la única opción que tenían todos ellos era caminar por el bosque si en verdad querían regresar a sus hogares.

Naruto no fue el primero en irse de allí pero tampoco el último así que los niños se dispersaron por distintas direcciones unos juntos mientras otros iban por separado. El joven rubio seguía a uno que fue de los que se fueron inmediatamente de la zona junto con otros dos que iban detrás de él, pero llego un momento en el que solamente se encontraba él solo sin nadie mas a su alrededor.

Avanzo por diferentes caminos aunque sentía que estaba andando en círculos hasta que de pronto se tropezó con una rama cayendo directamente al barro, tras limpiar su rostro con sus manos golpeo enseguida el suelo con sus pequeños puños maldiciendo su suerte hasta que escucho un pequeño susurro. Levantándose de su posición en el suelo empezó a moverse guiado por aquel sonido hasta que al final reconoció que se trataba de una hermosa melodía cantada por una voz infantil.

Escondido detrás de las plantas se asomo para contemplar a la persona que cantaba con esa hermosa voz, se trataba de una niña quizás un año o dos mas mayor que él con el cabello de color negro como el carbón y su vestimenta era un kimono viejo de color verde azulado. A su lado había una hoguera con dos peces asándose además de ella mantenía entre sus brazos un conejo blanco al cual acariciaba gentilmente, Naruto avanzo con cuidado intentando mirar de mas cerca a la niña pero piso una rama alertando con ello su presencia por lo que enseguida trato de irse del lugar.

Haku al escuchar el inesperado crujir de la madera dejo de cantar para mirar que era lo que sucedía, entonces vio la figura de un niño rubio alejándose por lo que ella soltó a su mascota para poder advertir al chico desconocido. – Oye si vas solo sin saber nada de este bosque lo mas probable es que mueras, lo mejor seria que te quedases conmigo -.

La joven usuaria del elemento hielo observo como tras decir esas palabras el muchacho que huía se paro en seco, estuvo quieto unos pocos segundos hasta que finalmente él empezó acercarse a ella quien estaba sonriendo de felicidad al pensar que alguien estaba a su lado mientras seguía esperando al regreso de Zabuza.

- (Minutos después) -

Naruto se encontraba en silencio mirando fijamente el fuego de la hoguera así como a los peces asarse mientras la Yuki quien estaba sentada al lado de él lo miraba esperando alguna conversación para romper el actual momento silencioso entre ellos, estuvieron callados hasta que Haku decidió ser la primera en hablar. –Eres extranjero ¿no?, lo digo porque esa ropa que llevas no es muy habitual por ninguna parte en el país del agua -.

El Uzumaki solo miraba las llamas ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba, sin embargo cuando escucho la última parte de lo que dijo ella inmediatamente respondió. -¿País del agua? ¿no estoy cerca de la villa de Konoha? -.

Después de decir esas preguntas el joven de ojos azules esperaba que la respuesta de la niña fuera que solo era una broma y que se encontraban cerca de la villa oculta de la hoja, pero la respuesta que recibió de la niña no era la esperada. - No he escuchado ese nombre nunca, aquí solo ahí una villa y no se llama Konoha -.

Esa respuesta fue demasiada dura para él ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos de su destino por lo que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de irse enseguida de ese lugar para poder reunirse con su hermana melliza. - ¡P-perdona pero debo ir allí enseguida ahí alguien con quien tengo que estar! -.

Se dispuso a correr por cualquier dirección hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba de su brazo, al girarse vio que era Haku quien lo retenía con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que se fuera lejos. - ¡Por favor quédate, sino morirás! ¡Quizás podamos ayudarte a llegar a Konoha estoy segura! -.

Tras oír sus palabras Naruto se quedo totalmente quieto en el sitio pensando porque quizás ella podría ayudarle para regresar a casa, los ojos azul celestes de él se reunió con los marrones de la Yuki logrando ver que en verdad ella no quería que se fuera de su lado por lo que decidió quedarse con ella mas tiempo. -Antes has hablado en plural, ¿viajas con tus padres? -.

Nada mas preguntar eso Haku enseguida aparto su mirada de él recordando con tristeza lo que les sucedió a sus padres, la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre y la muerte de este por el poder de ella así como también del tiempo en el que vagaba por las calles hambrienta.

Entonces ella dejo de recordar esos momentos cuando noto que su acompañante comenzaba a tiritar del frio que sin saberlo había creado por su Kenkai Genkai, observando el estado del joven rubio dejo de pensar en esos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado logrando con ello que la temperatura volviera a la normalidad. - No, no viajo con mis padres... viajo con alguien que me salvo, él me encontró y me cuida aunque es alguien con mal genio y se enfada fácilmente. Estoy segura de que en el futuro tal vez podría hacer algo importante por él, cuando regrese le pediré que te ayude a llevarte a Konoha aunque seguramente tenga que insistir -.

Después de ese momento ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio mirando al fuego hasta que de pronto oyeron un ruido de pisadas, Naruto pensaba que vendría la persona que viajaba con Haku sin embargo ella sabia que Zabuza nunca causaría ningún ruido con sus pisadas además de que los dos escucharon varias por lo que esa persona estaba acompañada por mas así que comenzaron a alejarse con cuidado.

De la nada surgieron tres Shinobis vestidos con la misma ropa que llevaba el hombre que libero a Naruto así como al resto de los niños de la jaula, los tres eran adultos al rededor de los veinte años. Uno de ellos se encontraba bebiendo agua mientras otro llevaba una Katana a plena vista. -Creo que dijeron que por esta zona fue visto Zabuza, recordad que será un combate difícil pero es nuestro deber eliminar a los traidores a la villa -.

La joven portadora del elemento hielo al contemplar la espada que portaba uno de ellos se encontró inmediatamente paralizada de miedo ya que veía su propia imagen reflejada en la hoja afilada del arma, Zabuza no se encontraba en las cercanías para protegerla por lo que sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Uno de los Shinobis de la niebla noto el repentino descenso de la temperatura mientras que el que bebía agua observo como el líquido transparente se transformaba en hielo.

- Vaya hemos encontrado una presa interesante, alguien con un Kekkei Genkai, sin embargo ¿cual de vosotros dos lo tiene? -. Dijo el tipo que llevaba la Katana apuntándolos con la espada afilada, la Yuki enseguida recordó el momento en que su padre después de asesinar a su madre iba a matarla con un arma igual a esa por lo que estaba a terrada.

Naruto intento escapar junto con su amiga pero uno de los enemigos realizo un sello con sus manos e inmediatamente la zona se cubrió de una espesa niebla impidiéndole ver bien el camino que seguía, uno de los adultos logro encontrarlos así que de un golpe logro separar a los dos jóvenes dejándolos solos. Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo una mano salió de la niebla la cual agarro su cuello fuertemente y lo empujo contra un árbol para estrangularlo.

El Uzumaki rubio trataba de liberarse del agarre del adulto desesperadamente, pero da igual lo que intentara él era mas fuerte por lo que el muchacho solo podía ser testigo de como su visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa por culpa de la falta de oxigeno.

-_(¡Yo no… no puedo morir aquí!)_ -.

Cuando Naruto agarro la mano de aquel tipo empezó a notar como una energía extraña recorría su cuerpo dándole mas fuerza, el Shinobi de Kiri observo como los ojos azules de su victima se volvían de color rojo carmesí además de que un Chakra extraño recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué eres mocoso? -. Mientras el Shinobi de Kiri realizaba esa pregunta al muchacho no se dio cuenta de la enorme espada que se acercaba a él, el arma de metal consiguió cortar sin dificultad el brazo con el que estaba estrangulando al niño y al caer al suelo lo ultimo que vio Naruto de su agresor era que la niebla lo oculto por completo.

Segundos después la niebla se despejo el joven de ojos azules vio al mismo hombre que lo libero hace poco así como la misma espada gigantesca que utilizo la cual estaba manchada de sangre, agarrada a la pierna de Zabuza se encontraba Haku quien estaba llorando.

Cuando la Yuki dejo de llorar enseguida se quedo dormida dejando solo despiertos a Zabuza y a Naruto, el muchacho de Konoha se movió rápidamente hacia el espadachín para preguntarle si podría llevarle a su hogar pero no lo consiguió porque el primero en hablar fue Zabuza quien tenia una expresión seria en su rostro. - Haku me ha dicho sobre a donde intentas ir, el lugar esta muy lejos... muchacho no iras a Konoha ya que te quedaras con nosotros, he visto lo que a sucedido cuando ese tipo estaba agarrándote y por ese motivo no te dejare ir, te enseñare, me servirás e intenta volverte mas fuerte ya que si de verdad quieres ir a tu villa la única forma de escapar de mis garras será solo matándome.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la nueva parte ya que en la siguiente apareceran mas personajes de los cuales seguramente les sorprenderan, por cierto sobre la hermana de Naruto me gustaria decir que ella no esta dentro ni fuera del harem por lo que depende de que si mucha gente me lo pide entonces tratare de hacerlo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Bueno hola a todos, aqui tengo terminado de escribir el nuevo capitulo de la hoja perdida. Me gustaria decir es que este capitulo esta compuesto con dos los cuales decidi unir mientras que en la otra pagina en la que lo publico estan por separados asi que espero que les guste, tambien debo advertir que habra un duro combate contra un enemigo que posiblemente sorprenda a varios.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Los ojos de la serpiente.

En la actualidad una chica de nueve años con el nombre de Haku descansaba de entrenar mientras observaba a su joven compañero que se encontraba a pocos metros de su posición, ella desde que le conoció empezó a dejarse crecer su cabello el cual llego hasta sus hombros aunque actualmente lo llevaba atado en una coleta. La ropa que vestía la Kunoichi era un kimono de color verde azulado parecido al que usaba hace pocos años, sin embargo el nuevo traje aparte de ser mas grande estaba mas cuidado a diferencia del antiguo y la Yuki también llevaba un hakama de color gris junto con unas sandalias de madera.

Su compañero de cabellos dorados vestía unas ropas casi idénticas a la de la usuaria del elemente hielo pero había algunas diferencias, la primera era que llevaba un pañuelo atado a su cuello de color verde oscuro mientras que la otra era el color de su hakama que era verde a diferencia del de Haku. Naruto no se encontraba descansando al igual que su compañera sino que se encontraba parado de rodillas sufriendo al tiempo que se recolocaba los huesos de los dedos de su mano derecha una obra hecha por Zabuza.

- ¿Por qué tienes que excederte Naruto? siempre que te enfrentas contra el señor Zabuza acabas con graves lesiones deberías hacerme caso ya que me preocupo por tu salud -. Dijo ella sentándose a su lado viendo como él termino de arreglar el último dedo de su mano e inmediatamente después de hacer eso el Uzumaki rubio la miro a los ojos para luego apartar su mirada con una sonrisa triste dibujada en la cara.

- Sabes la respuesta Haku... seguiré así cada día hasta derrotarlo porque si lo consigo significara que seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mi hermana -. Dijo él ocultando a la Kunoichi toda la verdad sobre su asunto con el demonio de la niebla, el Uzumaki conocía la historia de la Yuki con Zabuza quien la salvo así que no podía él decir a ella que todos los enfrentamientos eran para poder asesinar al espadachín para ir a Konoha.

Con el paso de los años el joven Shinobi de ojos celestes aprendió las lecciones del antiguo Jounin de Kiri sobre como matar a los enemigos las cuales memorizo cada día además de entrenar varias veces para mejorar su habilidad en combate, aquellas cosas hicieron que los recuerdos sobre su melliza comenzaron a desaparecer como el nombre de ella. Sin embargo él se prometió a si mismo que incluso si llegaba a olvidar todo sobre su hermana aun la buscaría para no separarse de su lado.

Haku desde su posición contemplo el aspecto serio de su compañero de equipo así que con una idea en su mente la Yuki se acerco cada vez mas a Naruto hasta que de repente ella abrazo al rubio, la acción de la Kunoichi causo que los pensamientos tristes del Uzumaki se interrumpieran e inmediatamente él se giro encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Haku. La expresión de felicidad de la muchacha hizo que surgiera una sonrisa también en el joven de cabellos dorados porque todos los pensamientos tristes de su cabeza desaparecieron.

Ambos se hallaban cómodos en aquella posición entre ellos ya que a Haku le gustaba el poder sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de su compañero por lo que se acerco mas mientras a él y Naruto también disfruto de estar junto a la joven Kunoichi del Kenkai Genkai aunque podía notar un poco de frio al estar próximo a ella, pero aun así podría acostumbrarse ya que desde que la conoció hace dos años se encontraba bien estando en su compañía desconociendo el sentimiento que tenia por ella. Siguieron abrazados hasta que observaron como se acercaba tranquilamente el maestro de ellos así que los dos jóvenes se separaron.

Zabuza con el paso del tiempo cambio su vestimenta, ahora llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas junto con unos pantalones negros además también llevaba calentadores morados en las manos y pies de color morado. El antiguo Jounin de la aldea de la niebla seguía manteniendo las vendas para ocultar la mitad inferior de su rostro así como la diadema de la su villa, el Momochi ando hasta estar cerca de ellos para anunciar algo.

- He conseguido un nuevo contrato... el cliente quiere que secuestremos a un hombre importante de este lugar. También me ha informado que el objetivo a contratado a Shinobis de Kiri como guardaespaldas, quiero que vengáis conmigo y matéis a los que podáis... vuestra recompensa será sus diademas de kiri y Haku no seas amable como siempre -. Con eso dicho Zabuza se fue siguiéndole los dos niños detrás de él para ir al sitio en donde harán contacto con el objetivo.

Tardaron medio día en llegar e inmediatamente los tres se mantuvieron en sus posiciones, la Kunoichi y su compañero de cabellos dorados se mantuvieron juntos escondidos mientras que Zabuza estaba lejos pero teniendo a la vista a los dos y el lugar en donde pasarían sus presas.

Esperaron ocultos durante varios minutos hasta que todos vieron que apareció un carro tirado por bueyes en el que se veían a dos Shinobis de kiri caminando a los lados del vehículo quienes serian posiblemente los guardaespaldas de su objetivo, otra cosa que contemplaron fue que sentado en el carro se veía a un joven con el pelo blanco con una capa de viaje puesta encima de color marrón. Haku espero pacientemente a que se aproximaran e intentar frenarlos para el Uzumaki avanzara corriendo hacia ellos para atacarlos.

-(En otra parte de la zona)-

Zabuza se encontraba subido a una rama de árbol observando como un halcón toda la zona mientras al mismo tiempo agarraba con su mano derecha el mango de Kubikiribōchō, a los pocos segundos de esperar salto enseguida hacia el suelo donde realizo un único movimiento consiguiendo cortar con su arma un árbol cercano para acabar con la persona que percibió que estaba escondida detrás.

Cuando cayo el tronco del árbol vio que en efecto había partido en dos trozos al intruso pero entonces fue testigo de como de las dos mitades empezaron a surgir serpientes que mordieron a las otras mitades de la persona para juntarlas, al terminar de unirse el cuerpo se levanto como si nada. Zabuza solo vio el largo cabello negro que ocultaba su rostro hasta que de pronto unas manos blancas echaron hacia atrás el pelo para mostrar un rostro pálido y unos ojos dorados e iguales a de las serpientes. – Kukuku ha sido un saludo muy propio de ti, no me has decepcionado Zabuza Momochi -.

- (En el carro de bueyes) -

Viajaban escoltando a su cliente tres Shinobis de Kirigakure, dos Chunnin que vigilaban alrededor del carro y uno de rango Jounin se encontraba tumbado en el vehículo, uno de los Chunins era del tipo sensor por lo que aviso a sus compañeros sobre las presencias de las personas escondidas. - Detecto dos Chakras enemigos cerca de aquí -.

El jounin que iba en el carro tumbado empezó a moverse, tenia las ropas iguales a la de sus compañeros pero a diferencia de ellos llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo y llevaba una barba larga castaña. Se trataba de Jinpachi Munashi uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

El cliente al oír la noticia del Chunnin empezó a dibujarse en su cara una pequeña sonrisa mientras buscaba algo dentro de su capa de viaje. - Supongo que ya podrá dejar de aburrirse señor Jinpachi, podrá utilizar su espada, solo espero que las explosiones no me maten -. Dijo Kabuto poniéndose unas gafas de cristal mientras miraba al espadachín de la niebla que se despertó de su sueño.

- (Con Zabuza y Orochimaru) -

Ahora mismo Zabuza se encontraba cara a cara con Orochimaru uno de los tres Sannin, sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de él en ningún momento como cuando un depredador ve a su presa indefensa, sus palabras y voz causaba dudas en su fuerza. En resumen Orochimaru era la misma esencia del peligro que cualquiera temería incluido el famoso demonio de la niebla sentía ese peligro.

- Kukuku no hace falta que me mires así Zabuza, recibirás tu dinero ya que no poseo las ganas de eliminarte difícilmente mataría a alguien que he contratado... ahora no claro -. Dijo el hombre pálido mientras se trasladaba al rededor del espadachín mirando que aun no había bajado la guardia sino que estaba preparado para atacar.

- Tu objetivo y el de tus pequeños ayudantes era ir a por mi subordinado Kabuto pero lo he tenido que alterar un poco, ahora mismo su deber será enfrentarse y sobrevivir a uno de tus viejos com- . No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar ya que su cabeza fue cortada en dos por un Zabuza quien tenia una mirada de ira en sus ojos, de el cuerpo de Orochimaru salió una serpiente lo suficientemente grande como para retener al espadachín con su cuerpo.

La serpiente abrió la boca para que dos manos blancas surgieran de ella seguido de el resto del cuerpo del Sanin para revelar a un Orochimaru sonriente. - Eres algo grosero solo por eso no participaras en mi entretenimiento, no te preocupes solo dormirás -.

Con eso Dicho una serpiente salió de la boca del sanin para morder el cuello de Zabuza, hizo desaparecer a la serpiente que retenía al espadachín para suelo irse con un pensamiento alegre. - _(Kukuku espero que lo hagan bien, necesito lo mejor para que luches Sasuke Uchiha kukuku)_ -.

- (Con Naruto y Haku) -

Los dos jóvenes veían como el carro se acercaba pero entonces se sorprendieron ya que un tercer Shinobi salió del vehículo, ese tercer enemigo era algo que no esperaban porque alteraría el plan a seguir. Entonces ambos observaron como ese hombre tuerto alzo una espada como la de Zabuza o quizás mas grande la cual lanzo en mitad del camino y enseguida una explosión lleno la zona de humo.

Aquel humo bloqueo por completo la visión de los dos aprendices del demonio de la niebla hasta que de repente un Kunai salió disparado de la nube para ir directo contra Naruto quien consiguió esquivarlo aunque el proyectil causo un corte en la mejilla, el único pensamiento que tenían era que los habían descubierto así que comenzaron a moverse para que no les encontraran.

Mientras corrían Haku observo varios destellos brillantes cercándose por lo que la Kunoichi hizo caer a su compañero consiguiendo exitosamente que no le alcanzara ninguno de los objetos que se clavo en la tierra revelando que eran Senbons, antes de poder darse cuenta uno de los Chunins se abalanzo hacia a Yuki con un Senbon en su mano para clavársela en el hombro derecho e inmediatamente Haku soltó un grito de dolor al no poder evitar el golpe.

El Uzumaki actúo rápidamente golpeando con su codo al cuello del enemigo quien aflojo su agarre en el arma que estaba clavada en el hombro de su compañera, sin detenerse él realizo a continuación un ágil movimiento con su cuerpo atacando con su rodilla al estomago del rival haciendo que expulsase su aire. El Chunnin intento recuperarse pero impacto contra él un objeto pesado que hizo que cayera contra el suelo lejos de los dos jóvenes, el Shinobi de kiri trato de quitarse el objeto que le cayo encima hasta que se vio que se trataba del cuerpo de su amigo y luego noto como una tela lo envolvía a él junto a su compañero.

-¡SEÑOR JINPACHI NO LO HAGA! -.

Los dos murieron con una enorme explosión causada por las notas explosivas que había en la tela, entonces delante de Haku y de Naruto apareció el tercer Shinobi con cara de enfado. – Ese tipo no era capad de matar a unos simples niños así que su deber era morir, el otro no dejaba de gritarme vuestra posición por lo que fue motivo suficiente para hacerle explotar también… ahora os toca a los dos decir adiós a vuestra vida -.

Con eso dicho el Jounin de la niebla se lanzo corriendo con su espada hacia ellos, la usuaria del elemento hielo estaba recogiendo de la tierra los Senbons mientras al mismo tiempo su compañero agarro el que estaba en su hombro para quitárselo con rapidez lo que hizo que ella gritara de dolor otra vez por la forma brusca de quitarlo. Ambos enseguida empezaron a correr huyendo de la persona que les cazaba que volvió a soltar una tela de su espada con bombas que iba dirigida a ellos, sin embargo la tela no les alcanzo como a los desafortunados Chunnins pero cuando exploto la onda expansiva les lanzo con fuerza.

Los dos volaron varios metros hasta que al final ellos aterrizaron juntos en el suelo donde comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo hacia donde se hallaba un lago, Haku cayo dentro del agua mientras que Naruto se choco contra un tronco que le impidió ir junto con su compañera al mismo lugar, de repente Jinpachi apareció para sujetar por la garganta al niño rubio. - No te mereces explotar como los demás, me apetece mas partir tu cabeza de un golpe -. El espadachín alzo su espada la cual giro de manera rápida para golpear a su victima con el duro dorso metálico si quería partirle la cabeza al niño, sin embargo varios Senbons se clavaron en el brazo con el que blandía su arma el Jounin.

Soportando ese dolor Jinpachi se giro para ver que en mitad del lago se encontraba Haku completamente empapada, furioso por recibir los proyectiles de la Kunoichi pateo el cuerpo del Uzumaki enviándolo dentro del lago donde se hundió. Después de quitarse de forma brusca todas las agujas el espadachín se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba paralizado por lo que agarro la espada con su otra mano e inmediatamente corrió hacia la joven portadora del Kenkai Genkai. - ¡Acabare con vosotros empezando por ti pequeña zorra! -.

Con esa furia corrió a gran velocidad por la superficie del lago para ir a por Haku, ella viendo que se acercaba comenzó a concentrar su Chakra para utilizar una técnica de elemento hielo para acabar con la persona que venció a Naruto, sin embargo Jinpachi se acerco antes de terminar los sellos por lo que la chica cerro los ojos esperando su muerte.

Entonces de repente del agua surgieron tres Narutos, dos de ellos sujetaban el brazo del espadachín de la niebla mientras que el tercero que estaba a su espalda agarrándole del cuello con un Kunai en la mano hablaba con la Yuki. - ¡Haku huye de prisa! -.

Desde sus posiciones los Uzumakis contemplaban como su compañera empezaba a nadar para alejarse de la zona, cuando se alejo lo suficiente el Naruto que estaba a la espalda del enemigo volvió a hablar. -Este Kunai no era para matarte a ti sino para otra persona -.

Antes de poder mover su mano para ejecutar a su oponente este de pronto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas para luego parar e inmediatamente hablar de forma seria. - ¿crees que no se distinguir a una persona de un mizu bushin? ¡Soy Jinpachi Munashi uno de los siete espadachines! -.

El Jounin de la niebla realizo un cabezazo contra la cabeza del Naruto de su espalda que enseguida se transformo en agua, luego dio otro cabezazo contra uno de los Narutos que agarraban su brazo. De la herida de ese salió sangre la cual revelo que se trataba del verdadero así que a continuación con la pierna derecha el hombre tuerto realizo una patada debajo de la mandíbula del niño rubio además de una segunda en su estomago con la que le mando lejos. - ¿Crees que tu estúpido plan funcionara? moriréis los dos -.

- Creo que en verdad si funciono ya que no te has dado cuenta aun de lo que he hecho -. Jinpachi se pregunto que quería decir el joven de ojos azules hasta que oyó como gotas caían contra el lago, bajando su mirada vio que era su sangre, dos de sus dedos habían sido cortados y con esa falta de dedos apenas era capad de sujetar su arma.

Ahora que Jinpachi poseía un brazo que no se movía y otro que no era capad de sujetar nada soltó un grito de cólera que resonó por todo el lugar. - _(¡Se acabo aunque tenga que morir me los llevare a ellos y a todooo!)_ -.

Estaba apunto de utilizar una técnica que destruiría todo aunque le costara su vida pero entonces contemplo como un Kunai paso al lado de su único ojo visible, en esa arma afilada llevaba atado a el un papel explosivo a punto de explotar y esa fue la única imagen que vio antes de morir.

- (Lejos del lago) -

-Kukuku no me esperaba esa ayuda a ellos Kabuto -. Dijo Orochimaru mirando con sus ojos dorados a su subordinado quien fue quien lanzo ese Kunai explosivo y este se giro para hablar con su señor.

-Creo que necesitaban ayuda ya que se la merecían después de ver como dejaron a Jinpachi Munashi, imagínese señor dentro de unos pocos años se volverán mas fuertes y cuando se enfrenten contra Sasuke le harán mas poderoso -. Con eso dicho los dos observadores desaparecieron en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro.

- (En el lago) -

Haku se despertó para ver que ella estaba siendo cargada por Naruto quien tenia un aspecto herido, ella intento aguantar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo así como en su hombro, cuando consiguió ignorarlo se dirigió hacia su compañero para decirle que la bajara pero antes de poder hablar él la interrumpió. -Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir estas bastante herida además de empapada y empieza a hacer frio. Me daré prisa para llegar hasta Zabuza para que te lleve a algún pueblo a curarte -.

Haku al escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki agarro fuertemente la espalda de él e inmediatamente enterró su rostro allí murmurando unas palabras en voz baja que Naruto no logro a oír. - Puedes tardar lo que quieras Naruto, no tengo frio contigo cerca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo asi como el combate contra Jinpachi, otra cosa que deberia de decir es que se acerca el momento del puente del pais de las olas pero antes de eso el grupo de Naruto tendra un encuentro con un equipo Gennin de la hoja y no sera el del equipo de Kakashi.


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de la hoja perdida, espero que les guste ya que he tenido algun problema por cierto me alegra que les haya gustado el combate contra Jinpachi ya que no estaba del todo seguro si me habria quedado bien.

* * *

Capitulo tres.

A pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente con Jinpachi Munashi donde casi no lograban sobrevivir Naruto junto con su compañera pero al final lo consiguieron aunque fuera por poco, mas tarde los dos jóvenes recibieron de Zabuza diademas de la aldea de Kiri que seguramente sus propietarias se hallarían muertos y después de ese día Haku junto con Zabuza empezaron ha actuar de manera extraña.

La Yuki se comportaba de forma mas amable a lo habitual con Naruto además de que ella pasaba mas tiempo con él aunque quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas, el espadachín de la niebla en cambio comenzó a entrenarlo esta vez para realizar asesinatos silenciosos. El Momochi dio sus lecciones de la única manera eficaz que conocía la cual consistía en pelear dentro de la niebla sin descanso hasta que uno de los dos acabara en el suelo cansado por perdida de sangre.

Todos los días continúo con esa rutina incluso cuando su odio por el espadachín crecía cada vez junto con su furia, pero debía de soportarlo si con ello conseguiría ser fuerte. Sin embargo en la actualidad el Uzumaki de cabellos dorados se encontraba descansando en un pueblo poco conocido con un enigma en mente que intentaba solucionar. - ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que hacer? -.

El problema que tenia en estos momentos era algo complicado porque básicamente después de curarse de las heridas del entrenamiento de hoy Zabuza le entrego un poco de dinero, eso no era normal en el adulto ya que desde que lo conoció nunca había hecho una acción como esa por lo que pensó que quizás se había ablandado o que perdió el juicio en cualquiera de los casos Naruto vio su oportunidad para tarde se despertó en mitad de un pueblo desconocido sin saber como llego allí e inmediatamente pensó que podría comprar con el dinero que al parecer aun mantenía guardado mientras esperaba a la aparición de Zabuza o de su compañera Haku.

- ¿Armas? no veo ninguna armería ni nada… ¿quizás comida y bebida? Seria mejor algo que dure bastante tiempo… ¿un regalo? si, Haku se merece uno -. Tras solucionar su actual problema él avanzo en busca de un regalo para la Kunoichi, sin embargo no sabia que podría comprar a la Yuki que le gustase.

En primer lugar entro al interior de una tienda de joyas y accesorios para ver algún collar o pendiente para su compañero, pero acabo fuera de la tienda sin nada después de decir la cantidad pequeña de dinero que tenia al propietario. Luego se fue a una que vendía perfumes donde otra vez fue echado diciéndole el dueño que incluso no tenia dinero ni para oler las muestras.

No tenia ninguna idea mas sobre que buscar así que se sentó en el suelo de la plaza del pueblo intentando concentrarse en que mas intentar comprar, pero el ruido le desconcentro por lo que se giro para observar que el sonido provenía de un bar cercano. Parecía ser que uno de los clientes no tenia dinero para pagar el servicio de las chicas e inmediatamente de la puerta del local salió lanzado lo que parecía ser una persona que luego mas tarde aterrizo al lado del chico rubio.

Esa persona era bastante alta y grande, vestía ropas parecidas al de un actor Kabuki pero de color rojo, tenia el pelo largo y blanco atado en una larga coleta. Aquella persona se giro mostrando su rostro, se trataba de un anciano con líneas rojas pintadas en sus ojos, tenia una diadema como la de los Shinobis pero no mostraba ningún símbolo que dijera de donde era sino que llevaba escrito la palabra aceite y curiosamente la cara del anciano estaba roja. - ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Nunca has visto a un anciano borracho? -.

- (Con Zabuza y Haku) -

Haku regresaba al escondite tras recoger una cuantas hierbas medicinales como hacia habitualmente, en un principio lo hacia para curar las heridas de Naruto pero mas tarde continuo recogiéndolas incluso cuando él no estaba herido terminando por transformarse en un habito de ella quien las guardaba para el futuro, unas pocas las intentaba vender en ciudades y pueblos cercanos para conseguir dinero extra para los tres aunque era poco lo que la pagaban ella se conformaba con eso.

En estos momentos se disponía la usuaria del elemento hielo a marcharse para venderlas pero antes iba a comunicárselo a Zabuza para que supiera a donde ella iba, cuando lo encontró observo que se hallaba él concentrado en afilar su arma ignorando lo que le rodeaba por lo que la joven Yuki se acerco a hablarle.

- Señor Zabuza me voy a vender las hierbas... por cierto ¿donde esta Naruto? no le he visto desde hace mucho -. Dijo ella con cierta preocupación ya que normalmente lo encontraría aburrido de alguna manera o intentado pelear contra Zabuza para vencerlo, era extraño que no lo encontrara en ningún lado desde que se conocieron él siempre estaba cerca de ellos.

- La ultima vez que lo vi estaba durmiendo, quizás se haya ido a dar algún paseo -. Dijo el antiguo Shinobi de Kiri sin apartar su mirada de la espada ahora mas afilada, miro en el reflejo de la hoja a si miso y a Haku alejándose para irse pero él volvió a hablar.

– Haku... sabes ¿por que esta él aun con nosotros? ¿Y por que siempre esta dispuesto a pelear contra mi? -. Dijo el espadachín de la niebla mirándola seriamente hasta que él escucho la respuesta de ella que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me dijo que era porque antes de irse te derrotaría para probar que es mas fuerte, era por eso ¿no?... ¿Señor Zabuza? -. Zabuza estaba en silencio con una mirada seria hasta que hablo con una voz sin sentimientos sobre el verdadero motivo.

- Vosotros dos podéis lograr a ser herramientas poderosas en un futuro, sin embargo ambos tenéis defectos. Naruto carece de la lealtad hacia a mi que tu tienes pero tu defecto Haku es el mas grave que es ser amable. Te mintió ya que la verdadera razón de porque no puede ir a su hogar, ni reunirse con su hermana que desea busca en todos estos años es solamente una… solo podrá irse únicamente asesinándome -. Esas terribles palabras afectaron a Haku quien se sintió como si su mundo fuera a derrumbarse y entonces el demonio de la niebla se fue en silencio dejándola sola en ese lugar.

- (Con Naruto) -

- Así que buscas un regalo para una tal Haku, ¿lo he entendido bien muchacho? -. Dijo el anciano sentado en frente del joven de ojos azules quien asintió a la pregunta de Jiraya, el hombre de cabellos blancos parecía que ya no seguía borracho pero no estaba seguro porque actuaba de forma extraña cuando mujeres atractivas pasaban cerca de ellos.

El ermitaño alegremente acepto lo de buscar un regalo para la chica así que guio a Naruto a un sitio donde podría conseguirlo, en pocos minutos llegaron a un tenderete con varios artículos baratos donde el propietaria era una señora mucho mas anciana que el Sannin. - Joven puedes buscar el collar mas hermoso o el perfume mas exquisito, pero según me has contado intentas transmitir un sentimiento de gratitud y solo aquí podrás encontrar algo que lleve esos sentimientos -.

Contemplando todo lo que se vendía el niño escogió uno de los objetos que luego comento Jiraiya de que era una curiosa elección, después de pagarlo el regalo con casi todo el dinero que poseía inmediatamente le pregunto al adulto porque le ayudaba a él y solamente le respondió una cosa antes de despedirse. - Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí cuando era mas joven, claro que no tenía una cara de estúpido como la tuya -.

Fue lo que dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer del pueblo sin dejar rastro y entonces el Uzumaki vio que de una de las tienda salía Haku quien parecía estar triste por lo que se acerco a ella, sin embargo cuando se coloco a su lado parecía que la Kunoichi no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que seguía caminando.

La llamo varias veces hasta que al final la Yuki se giro e inmediatamente Naruto observo los ojos de ella que estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado recientemente así que rápidamente él busco dentro de su ropa el regalo que iba a entregarle seguramente la animaría, cuando Haku vio que su compañero aparto la vista un pensamiento le vino a la mente de la chica usuaria del elemento hielo. -_ (Si sigue vivo podría matar al señor Zabuza)_ -.

Sin que la viera Haku deslizo de una de las mangas de su traje uno de los Senbons ocultos que portaba, se quedo mirando el arma puntiaguda de metal mientras contemplaba como su mano comenzó a temblar de miedo por lo que iba a hacer. Cuando Naruto encontró lo que estaba buscando ella escondió a su espalda la aguja mortal, sin embargo cuando vio que era lo que le entregaba la joven Yuki soltó el Senbon de inmediato el cual cayo al suelo.

En las manos del Uzumaki se hallaba un adorno para sujetar el pelo el cual era algo simple sin nada que lo hiciera destacar salvo unos pocos dibujos de copos de nieve, quizás no fuera algo demasiado bonito pero para ella era el primer regalo que recibía desde que se quedo sin familia. - Espero que te guste Haku ya no se elegir algo para una chica, alguien dijo que es el sentimiento lo importante y por eso quería agradecerte de algún modo todo lo que has hecho por mi durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos -.

Ella lo agarro con cuidado para sostenerlo entre sus delicadas manos hasta que de repente sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas, Naruto inmediatamente le pregunto si le pasaba algo a ella o si se trataba de su regalo pero Haku fingiendo una sonrisa de felicidad le dijo solamente una cosa.- Supongo que esto es a lo que llama la gente llorar de alegría -.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo asi como la escena de Naruto y Haku que me ha sido dificil de escribir, debo de decir que ya casi esta apunto de empezar los sucesos en el pais de las olas que sera mas o menos en el capitulo numero 5 porque en el siguiente el grupo de Naruto como dije se encontrara con un equipo de Gennins de Konoha contra el que peleara.


	5. Capitulo 4

Despues de mucho tiempo de espera al fin tengo el nuevo capitulo del cual espero que les guste ya que he estado algo ocupado ademas de que en algunas partes del capitulo me he esforzado algo mas como en el combate de Naruto, en los capitulos siguientes tratare de que sean mejores.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro.

Han pasado unos años desde el dia en que Naruto le entrego a Haku su regalo pero apartir de ese momento cada vez que la veia sonreir o reirse notaba que no lo hacia con la misma alegria de antes, él se preguntaba que le sucedio a su compañera por lo que cada vez que intentaba hablar de ello la Kunoichi evitaba el tema asi que el Uzumaki decidio esperar pacientemente al momento en que la Yuki se lo diria.

En la actualidad un Naruto de doce años se encontraba oculto entre las ramas de unos arboles observando el lugar donde aparecerian sus objetivos de hoy quienes cruzarian la niebla creada por Zabuza, el muchacho rubio cambio un poco su vestimenta en la cual ya no llevaba un pañuelo atado a su cuello sino que en su lugar lo sustituyo por una bufanda de color azul oscuro. En su frente portaba la diadema con el símbolo de la niebla que le habia dado el espadachin de Kiri ademas de unos calentadores en sus brazos de color naranja.

Naruto se hallaba en estos momentos esperando la llegada de uno de los Shinobis extranjeros que habían entrado al país para escoltar a un ciudadano importante, según les informaron la posible identidad de quienes eran esas personas contra las que lucharian era un misterio junto con a que aldea pertenecían todos ellos.

Al ser personas que desconocian completamente el demonio de la niebla les ordeno a los dos jovenes estar quietos en sus escondites mientras trataba de averiguar quienes eran, luego el antiguo Jounin los atrapara dentro del Jutsu de la niebla donde quedaria anulada la visión del enemigo e inmediatamente tratarian de separarlos para poder vencer de forma mas facil a cada uno.

Ellos siempre actuaban por separado en todas sus misiones aunque lo mejor seria que actuaran los tres juntos, sin embargo la verdad era que Zabuza les ordenaba separarse ya que sabia que Naruto podría utilizar cualquier oportunidad para eliminarlo incluso si estaba concentrado en un combate contra otro Shinobi. Por ese motivo en la actualidad se encontraba el Uzumaki solo encima de un árbol esperando el momento en que surgiera uno de esos oponentes al cual eliminaria e iría rapidamente a por los demás, era un plan fácil y eficaz asi que pensó en diferentes tacticas para el combate que se avecinaba hasta que oyó la voz de alguien que estaba dentro de la tecnica del espadachin.

- Espero poder salir pronto de esta maldita niebla, me alegra que Gai-sensei eligiera a Neji para proteger al cliente... supongo que a veces tiene buenas ideas aunque la gran mayoria sean estupidas -.

El Shinobi de ojos celestes se quedo quieto contemplando que la persona que salio de la niebla era una joven Kunoichi con el pelo castaño, el Uzumaki desde su posicion elevada solo podia observar que ella vestía con una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones verdes ademas de que la insignia de su villa estaba atada a su frente pero desde esa distancia le era imposible identificar de donde era la Gennin.

Entonces sin mas dilacion Naruto comenzo a trasladarse por las copas de los arboles moviéndose en silencio hacia su oponente quien aun no se habia dando cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, en pocos segundos logro situarse lo suficientemente cerca de la Kunoichi asi que enseguida él salto al suelo delante de ella e inmediatamente cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra el Uzumaki de cabellos dorados se avalanzo a la Genin tirándola al suelo.

Tras ponerse encima del cuerpo de la chica rapidamente el joven aprendiz de Zabuza cubrio la boca de ella con su mano izquierda para que no gritara mientras al mismo tiempo de su manga derecha se deslizo su Kunai, con el arma mortal en sus manos Naruto contemplo todos los detalles del aspecto de la primera persona que iba a matar con sus propias manos.

Desde su cercana posicion el Uzumaki observo primero la camiseta rosa que vestia ella la cual era de estilo chino y otra cosa que vio en ese momento era que al parecer tenia el pecho algo mas grande que el de su compañera Haku aunque no estaba seguro, luego ascendio su mirada para examinar el rostro de la joven que a simple vista parecia tener la misma edad que él ademas de su pelo de color castaño de la Gennin quien lo tenia atado en dos moños. Sin embargo en lo que mas se fijo Naruto es en sus ojos marrones los cuales eran de un color igual que el chocolate en los no se veía reflejado ningún rastro de miedo o temor.

De pronto el aprendiz de Zabuza se dio cuenta de que alli tirado en el suelo cerca de ellos había un rollo abierto con símbolos escritos con tinta, entonces una de las manos de su cautiva golpeo encima de el papel del objeto de donde salió una gran cantidad de humo blanco. Naruto libero a su objetivo para evadir las armas que se dirigian a él aunque no pudo esquivar dos Shurikens que se le clavaron en su hombro izquierdo.

TenTen se levanto con un salto acrobático con el rollo abierto en la mano que hizo aparecer al segundo despues un bastón de madera en las manos de la Kunoichi quien le hablo mientras se preparaba para la inminente lucha contra el chico desconocido de cabellos dorados. - ¡No creas que soy una chica débil! ¡Soy una orgullosa Kunoichi de Konoha y no perderé ante cualquiera! -.

Aquellas palabras que acababa de decir la Kunoichi sorprendieron al Naruto durante unos segundos hasta que él empezó a esbozar una sonrisa que estaba oculta detrás de la bufanda al tiempo que giraba su Kunai preparandose tambien para la lucha. - De Konoha has dicho ¿no? eso es interesante... me gustaria hacerte unas pocas preguntas por lo que quiero oír tus respuestas.

- (Con Haku) -

La Yuki al igual que su compañero de equipo había cambiado un poco con el paso del tiempo ya que ella se dejo crecer su cabello el cual alcanzaba sus hombros para de esa forma llevarlo atado gracias a la aguja que le regalo Naruto que siempre llevaba puesta en todo momento salvo al dormir, al principio la Kunoichi temio que Zabuza se fijara en el objeto pero al parecer no se dio cuenta asi que ella se sintio aliviada porque seguramente se lo quitaria.

La usuaria del elemento hielo aun seguía sin saber que hacer respecto a su dilema personal ya que Zabuza fue la persona quien la encontró y salvo despues de quedarse sin padres por lo que le debe su vida, sin embargo por otra parte estaba Naruto quien es su primer amigo ademas de que crecio junta a él viviendo momentos felices juntos.

Haku sentía como si su corazón estuviera dividido en dos partes pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos asi que se preparo para luchar contra los Shinobis enemigos. Del interior de la niebla surgió un joven Genin con el pelo moreno cortado a estilo tazón el cual vestía un traje de color verde, con vendas en los brazos y con calentadores naranjas en sus piernas.

-¡Maestro Gai espere! ¡Yo peleare contra el enemigo para demostrar el poder de la juventud!... ¡El maestro Gai no esta aquí! -. Dijo Rock Lee dándose cuenta que no estaba su maestro en aquel lugar sino que se encontraba solo, la usuario del hielo salio del escondite para dirigirse hacia el enemigo con numerosos Senbons en su mano que los lanzo con la intencion de acertar a su blanco y derribarlo en seguida.

El Shinobi oyo el sonido de los proyectiles viajando por el aire asi que con una velocidad asombrosa se traslado de un punto a otro esquivando exitosamente todas las agujas de metal que pertenecian a Haku, cuando dejo de moverse Lee se quedo quieto e inmediatamente se puso en posición para pelear con su Taijutsu. - ¡Encantado de conocerte Kunoichi enemiga espero una buena pelea entre nosotros! -.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras casi a gritos lo único que pasaba por la mente de la joven Yuki era que esa persona era extremadamente extraña, sin embargo tuvo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas para poder evitar el inesperado puñetazo del rival quien a ser mas rápido que ella logro golpearla y viendo su oportunidad Haku consiguió clavar sus afilados Senbons en el brazo del agresor.

Contemplando que su golpe de Taijutsu habia acertado contra la oponente Lee se quedo quieto observando con una sonrisa como la joven Kunoichi que le habia atacado con las agujas trataba de ponerse en pie. -¡Eres fuerte pero yo Rock Lee soy el Genin mas fuerte de la villa de Konoha por lo que ganare contra ti! -.

En mitad de la niebla se encontraban dos adultos en una lucha intensa de la cual uno de ellos estaba herido por un corte en su pecho causado por el ataque de la espada de Zabuza, aquel hombre tenia el cabello moreno con un peinado al estilo tazon exactamente igual al de uno de sus alumnos asi como un traje tambien igual salvo que llevaba un chaleco de Jounin de la villa de Konoha.

Maito Gai observaba con sumo cuidado al demonio de la niebla quien aparecio de la nada para eliminar al cliente que debia de proteger su equipo Genin, el Jounin de la hoja no pensaba que se reuniria con un enemigo tan peligroso con el dia tranquilo que estaba teniendo con sus queridos alumnos.

- (Cinco minutos antes del ataque de Zabuza) -

- Que buen día hace, es perfecto para andar por el bosque no creéis equipo -.

- La verdad es que hace un buen tiempo pero... ¡MAESTRO GAI COMPORTESE DE UNA VEZ Y TU LEE NO LO IMITES, LOS DOS DAIS MALA IMAGEN A LA VILLA! -. Dijo TenTen a su sensei quien junto con su compañero de equipo nada mas salir de la villa comenzaron a realizar demasiadas tonterías entre los dos siendo una de ellas en las que se comprometieron ambos en ir a escoltar al cliente mientras andaban haciendo el pino tanto en el camino de ida y el de regreso a Konoha.

- No te exaltes Tenten mirálo como un entrenamiento para fortalecer los brazos -. Comento Lee en defensa de su maestro en un intento para que su compañera Genin comprendiera la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

- ¡VOSOTROS OS ENTRENAIS PARA SER MAS TONTOS, NI SI QUIERA NEJI OS MIRA DE LA VERGÜENZA QUE SIENTE!- . Dijo ella señalando a su otro compañero Neji quien actualmente se encontraba hablando con la persona que escoltaban intentando ignorar a su maestro y a su compañero. El muchacho era un Genin prodigio con mucho talento que pertenecía a uno de los clanes mas nobles que era el Hyuga como mostraban sus ojos blancos, pertenecía a la rama secundaria del clan siendo ellos los encargados de proteger a la principal.

Todos estaban allí parados en el camino hasta que empezó a nublarse la zona con una densa niebla blanca, en el país del agua era normal pero el cliente que era un habitante de ese país les dijo que no había visto ninguna señal que le dijera que surgiria en ese mismo momento ese fenomeno.

Entonces el Jonin de la hoja reacciono con rapidez apartando al cliente de ese lugar, al hacerlo sintió un dolor en su pecho producido por un corte de espada por lo que alzo la vista encontrandose con uno de los siete famosos espadachines de Kiri. - ¡Todos iros de aquí! ¡Neji protege al cliente! -.

-( En la actualidad) -

- No esperaba encontrarme con el demonio de la niebla aquí, ¡prepárate para ser derrotado por la bestia de Konoha -. Dijo el jonin preparado para luchar mientras observaba al espadachín desaparecer en la niebla para solo oír su voz.

- Interesante, veamos que es mas fuerte una bestia o un demonio -.

El shinobi de grandes cejas intento detectar con su vista al enemigo invisible pero no lo encontraba, de pronto él recordó algo de la poca información que circulaba del Shinobi enemigo que hacia referencia en que era un experto en el asesinato silencioso. Con su vista anulada por la niebla penso en utilizar sus oídos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no servían ante un enemigo silencioso, la herida en su pecho era muy dolorosa por lo que no se hallaba en buena condición para pelear de forma normal.

El Jounin experto en Taijutsu espero pacientemente hasta que vio aparecer la espada de gran tamaño del espadachin e inmediatamente Gai movió sus dos manos impidiendo con ello que la espada le alcanzara de nuevo. Sin embargo la fuerza del autoproclamado rival de Kakashi se debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba por culpa del corte en su pecho asi que decidio soltar el arma y con rápido movimiento de sus manos recogió sangre de su herida e hizo una técnica de invocación.

- ¡Gai no me llames para estas cosas! -. Le grito una tortuga roja la cual la utilizo como escudo para bloquear con su duro caparazón el arma de Zabuza, cuando el arma mortal se alejo para desaparecer en el interior de la niebla asi que el Jounin de grandes cejas hizo desaparecer a la tortuga que protestaba ante el trato que le habia dado su invocador para poder concentrarse en abrir tres de las ocho puertas celestiales.

El cuerpo del habitante de la villa de la hoja enseguida se volvio de un color rojo intenso ademas de que un aura verde lo rodeaba por compledo, de pronto la niebla comenzo a desaparecer ya que tras liberar esa energía se formo una inesperada ráfaga de aire que elevaba toda la niebla revelando en cuestion de segundos la posición de Zabuza.

En un simple parpadeo Gai desapareció para reaparecer enfrente del Momochi golpenandolo en ese instante con un solo puñetazo con el que mando al asesino volando lejos asi como partiendo numerosos arboles que contra los que chocaba, el Shinobi de la hoja cansado volvió a su estado normal para a continuación quedarse inconsciente mientras la sangre caia del corte.

-( Con Haku)-

La usuaria del elemento hielo miraba con asombro como el oponente aun seguía intentando pelear contra ella, la Kunoichi había recibido varios golpes pero quien estaba peor era el Genin porque clavo sus Senbons de metal en puntos claves dejando casi inmovil el cuerpo de él que aun intentaba seguir su pelea contra ella quien estaba preguntandose como podia seguir teniendo ese espíritu de lucha. - ¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto? no puedes ganar Gennin de la hoja -.

- ¡Porque si me rindo ahora no podre demostrar a nadie que incluso con solo Taijutsu se puede ser un gran Shinobi! -. Dijo Lee que siguió intentando acercarse para atacarla con sus tecnicas fisicas las cuales Haku esquivaba con facilidad mientras seguía clavandole las agujas, su brazo derecho ahora se encontraba paralizado junto con su otra pierna.

Haku avanzo hacia ahora su oponente vencido que aun seguía con una mirada de pelea en sus ojos por lo que se preparo para el golpe final, sin embargo la Yuki noto como de pronto la niebla creada por Zabuza empezaba a desaparecer lo que significaba que habría matado a su objetivo por lo que su deber ahora era regresar al lugar de reunión por lo que abandono ella la zona dejando a Lee solo.

- (Con Naruto)-

El Uzumaki de ojos azules contemplaba a la Kunoichi quien aun mantenia en sus manos el bastón, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición ya que cada uno esperaba que el otro fuera el primero en lanzar el ataque.

Naruto entonces observo que ella no dejaba de mirar al Kunai suyo el cual él hacia girar entre sus dedos por lo que de repente lo lanzo hacia arriba consiguiendo que la muchacha de ojos marrones dejara de mirarle, entonces el aprendiz de Zabuza corrió velozmente hacia la Gennin golpeandola enseguida con puñetazo en su estomago. Se disponía a seguir atacandola aunque esta vez en su cara pero ella lo bloqueo con el arma de madera e inmediatamente Tenten le golpeo en su cuello.

Tras recibir el impacto el chico de cabellos dorados se disponía con una patada arrebatarle a su enemiga su herramienta de combate, sin embargo la joven experta en armas separo el bastón en dos partes haciendo que el plan del Shinobi enemigo fracasara y ella enseguida con los dos bastones le golpeo en el lado derecho de su cabeza consiguiendo hacerle caer al suelo.

TenTen rapidamente junto los dos bastones para voviera a su arma original la cual presiono uno de los extremos del bastón contra la garganta del rubio manteniendolo tumbado mientras le hablaba con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su cara.- Supongo que te dejare sin que me preguntes nada -.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras Naruto utilizo sus dos piernas para sujetar una de la de la Kunoichi logrando derribarla al suelo, cuando ella choco directamente con el terreno él se dio prisa en colocar uno de los brazos de ella con el que sostenía el bastón contra su espalda agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la alumna de Gai. - Si no quieres que te rompa la muñeca será mejor que quieras responderme -.

El Uzumaki ignoraba el entorno que le rodeaba pero la Genin no asi que con su brazo libre agarro el Kunai perteneciente al rubio que estaba cerca de su posicion, viendo el rubio el brillo del arma mortal joven rubio reacciono por lo que primero soltó el bazo de la Kunoichi para sujetar lego su propio Kunai mientras se alejaba consiguiendo que al final se encontraran otra vez como al principio.

Analizando la situacion en la que se hallaba Naruto decidio guardar su arma ya que queria seguir el combate esta vez con sus propias manos, sin embargo esta vez fue la Kunoichi de ojos marrones quien empezó a atacarlo con su bastón.

Ella movia con destreza y habilidad la herramienta de madera pero aun asi no llegaba a su blanco quien no paraba de evitar los golpes suyos hasta que de pronto le dio la espalda lo que ella provecho, con rapidez separo el bastón en dos trozos para luego juntarlos de nuevo al otro lado del cuello del rival y con un fuerte tiron empleo el objeto para estrangular a su contrincante. Sintiendo la falta de aire inmediatamente el Uzumaki utilizo sus codos para golpear los costados de la joven Genin consiguiendo detener la accion de ella.

Entonces él utilizo ese momento para girarse mientra al mismo tiempo sujetaba las manos de ella para separar el bastón en dos mitades, luego rapidamente coloco los dos trozos detrás del cuello de la Kunoichi y velozmente los junto para ser uno. En su actual posicion los cuerpos de ambos jovenes se encontraban presionando uno contra el otro reuniendose los ojos azules con los marrones sin apartarse.

Entonces el Shinobi rubio de pronto utilizo sus pies para desiquilibrarla consiguió arrebatarla el arma con la que apretó el extremo contra el cuello de ella. - Dime ¿cual es tu nombre? -.

Pregunto con tono serio Naruto esperando oírlo lo que hacia que la Kunoichi le mirara de forma extrañaba por esa pregunta e intento responder. -Te…Ten...Tenten -.

Se disponía a continuar haciendo mas preguntas pero el compañero de Haku observo en ese momento como la niebla empezaba a desaparecer, Zabuza había conseguido eliminar su objetivo de hoy por lo que debia retirarse de la zona aunque él quería seguir preguntando a su cautiva mas cosas por lo que tras pensarlo le dio un golpe para dejarla inconsciente y dejarla alli sola junto con su arma.

- (Lugar de reunion) -

Naruto llego hasta su lugar de destino en donde se encontraba esperando Haku pero no el espadachin hasta que una niebla rodeo al duo lo que signifficaba que Zabuza se encontraba en los alrededores aunque no sabian donde. -Ese equipo de Konoha era fuerte en especial el Jounin, lamentablemente no hemos conseguido asesinar al blanco por lo que no recibiremos nuestra recompensa. En cualquier caso ahí otro encargo pero para cumplirlo debemos de ir al país de las olas -.

Eso era lo que dijo Zabuza escondido en la niebla para que no le vieran las heridas producida en su enfrentamiento, esperaba mantener su estado oculto a Naruto para que luego Haku le curara con sus hierbas medicinales ya que necesitaba estar con todas sus fuerzas porque segun le informaron se encontraria con Kakashi Hatake por lo que esperaba un combate a muerte inolvidable contra el hombre mas famoso de la villa de la hoja.

* * *

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado el capitulo nuevo ya que en el siguiente dara comienzo lo del pais de las olas donde pasaran bastantes cosas asi como la aparicion del equipo de Kakashi y por cierto me gustaria decir a todos que TenTen estara en el harem de Naruto pero habra que esperar varios capitulos para que vuelvan a encontrarse ellos dos.


	6. Capitulo 5

Bueno aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo de la hoja perdida, lamentablemente este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior por lo que espero que les guste aunque este sea el principio de los sucesos que pasaran en Nami no Kuni en donde tambien se resolvera el asunto de Naruto y Zabuza.

* * *

Capitulo seis: El pais de las olas parte 1.

Los tres Shinobis mercenarios consiguieron llegar en pocos días al país de las olas donde luego mas tarde Zabuza lanzo un ataque sorpresa al equipo de Kakashi Hatake para luego matar a Tazuna, su objetivo era un constructor de puentes que parecía que era una molestia para Gato el hombre quien les contrato para poder librarse del anciano.

El dicho puente que se construía seria un futuro gran problema para el millonario que había comprado el país en el cual se dedico a exprimir a la gente en cualquier necesidad que ellos tenían, una de sus habituales decisiones del empresario era la creación de numerosos impuestos de donde conseguía bastante dinero. Otros negocios que realizaba era el comercializar con las drogas en muchos sitios así como la venta de personas como esclavos, contemplando como se fortalecía su imperio el millonario cerro todas las rutas para que la gente no pudiera escapar y de esa forma conseguir aumentar su fortuna.

La gente del país había perdido toda la esperanza pero algunos de sus ciudadanos se les ocurrieron una idea, en una aldea de Nami no Kuni unos pocos constructores tuvieron la idea de empezar a construir un puente para poder comercializar ellos mismos con los países vecinos además de conseguir un camino para escapar de la tiranía. Con el tiempo Gato descubrió la existencia del puente gracias a sus contactos así que envió a sus mercenarios con la intención de paralizar su construcción ya sea empleando la violencia o no.

Sus intentos dieron resultados positivos por lo que debieron a la gente, sin embargo pronto volvieron al trabajo tras escuchar que Tazuna el jefe de los constructores se marcho a escondidas del país para dirigirse hacia Konoha y contratar a unos Shinobis que les protegería de los secuaces del pequeño empresario.

El millonario trato de pensar en alguna forma de detenerles otra vez hasta que de pronto apareció ante su presencia un extraño hombre pálido con unos ojos dorados similares a los de una serpiente, aquel misterioso intruso le dijo un nombre con el que dio esperanzas para destruir la esperanza de sus ciudadanos y ese nombre era Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la niebla. Gato consiguió establecer contacto con el espadachín quien le dijo no veía interesante matar a un anciano por lo que iba a rechazar la propuesta, entonces el empresario le comunico el nombre de uno de los integrantes del equipo Shinobi de la hoja que era Kakashi Hatake.

Por ese motivo ahora Zabuza junto con sus subordinados se trasladaron al país de las olas el plan principal era que el antiguo Jounin de Kiri atacaría para matar a todos mientras que Naruto y Haku estarían ocultos sin interrumpirle, cuando apareció el equipo de Konoha a mitad de camino de Nami no Kuni el espadachín comenzó a luchar contra ellos donde mostraba que tenia ventaja contra ellos que se encontraban cerca de una gran cantidad de agua lo que seria perfecto para los Jutsus acuáticos de Zabuza.

Por culpa de la espesa niebla Naruto y Haku desconocían lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior hasta que comenzó a desaparecer mostrando que el Momochi tenia encerrado en una esfera de agua a uno de los enemigos que seguramente seria Kakashi Hatake, no podían ver mas detalles de el famoso Jounin de la hoja desde la distancia en la que estaban aunque si podían ver que tenia el pelo plateado e inmediatamente al contemplarlo el Uzumaki sintió como su lo hubiera visto antes pero no sabia donde.

La pelea la iba ganando Zabuza hasta que inesperadamente las tornas giraron gracias al trabajo en equipo de dos Genins uno con el pelo negro mientras que su compañera era una Kunoichi de cabellos dorados, utilizaron varias técnicas de formas interesantes para debilitar la concentración del demonio de la niebla consiguiendo liberar al Jounin prisionero que enseguida volvió a pelear con todas sus energías y estaba apunto de vencer a Zabuza.

Naruto se preparaba para enfrentarse a Kakashi porque el único que asesinaría al demonio de la niebla seria él, sin embargo la joven Yuki fue la primera en reaccionar por lo que utilizo las agujas para que entrara Zabuza en un estado de muerte falsa. Entonces la Kunoichi con su mascara puesta fingió ser un AMBU de la niebla ante los enviados de Konoha logrando engañarles, rápidamente ella traslado el cuerpo del espadachín hasta el lugar donde se hallaba su compañero de ojos celestes.

- Naruto ayúdame a llevar al señor Zabuza -. Hablo Haku ahora con el rostro descubierto en el cual mostraba su preocupación además de una mirada que decía que la ayudase, Naruto observo el cuerpo inmóvil de Zabuza dándose cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para encargarse de él ya que estaba indefenso, podría estar libre de sus garras pero Naruto no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de Haku.

- Déjalo Haku... yo lo cargare -. Después de decir esas palabras el Uzumaki enseguida comenzó a cargar al adulto sintiendo el peso de su mayor enemigo quien estaba a su espalda mientras al mismo tiempo se odiaba así mismo de desperdiciar el momento.

La usuaria del elemento hielo tenia miedo a lo que sucedería tras mostrar el cuerpo herido e inconsciente del espadachín a su compañero rubio, el miedo de ella creció mucho mas cuando él empezó a hablar así que intento prepararse para la posible pelea, sin embargo la Kunoichi se tranquilizo cuando termino de hablar por lo que se quedo atrás observando delante suya a las dos personas importantes para ella.

- (En el escondite de Zabuza) -

- Cuando me hablaron sobre el demonio de la niebla pensaba otra cosa pero ahora solo veo a alguien que no vale nada -. Esas fueron las palabras de un hombre pequeño con gafas vestido con un traje de negocios, ese hombre era Gato el hombre que les contrato para eliminar a Tazuna. Aquel hombrecillo iba acompañado por dos mercenarios que les servían como leales guardaespaldas siempre que tuviera dinero para pagarlos.

Los seis se encontraban en el interior de una cabaña que era una propiedad del millonario situada en mitad de un bosque que les entrego para que sirviera temporalmente a los tres Shinobis, Gato se entero de que hace poco Tazuna volvió a su casa vivo junto con sus protectores y al enterarse de eso se mostro ante el trío de guerreros expresando su disgusto y a lanzar amenazas a Zabuza quien ya estaba despierto.

Haku furiosa agarro con fuerza uno de los brazos de Gato el cual apretó con gran fuerza así que entre gritos él suplico a ella que le soltara por lo que al final la Kunoichi decidió parar de hacerle daño, el señor de Nami no Kuni no podía contar en esos momentos con sus dos subordinados ya que la Yuki les había arrebatado todas sus armas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Los tres se fueron de la cabaña dejando a un Zabuza quien deseaba recuperarse mientras pensaba como luchar contra Kakashi para poder vencerle, Haku algo mas relajada decidió irse a recoger hierbas curativas para el espadachín y para eso se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa porque no quería que si se encontraba con el enemigo la reconocieran pero entonces ella se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba en la cabaña con ellos.

- (Con Gato) -

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Ella será a la primera que me encargare luego mas tarde me librare de ese inútil de Zabuza! -. Dijo Gato furioso en mitad de su bosque junto con sus guardias, estaba planeando como vengarse de ellos ya que quizás contratarlos había sido un error y que lo mejor seria hacerlo en su modo, sin embargo estaba inmerso en sus maquinaciones hasta que un sonido lo despertó.

Crack

El hombre millonario contemplo horrorizado su brazo que estaba en un ángulo imposible además de que podía ver través de la carne trozos del hueso roto de su extremidad, a continuación oyó varios golpes por lo que dirigió su mirada a sus guardianes quienes se encontraban heridos y caídos en el suelo.

El empresario enseguida sintió como alguien cubrió con una mano su boca para luego estamparlo contra un viejo árbol causándole heridas en su cabeza en la cual caía gotas de sangre, abriendo los ojos el adulto descubrió la identidad de su agresor y se trataba del muchacho rubio que iba acompañado por Zabuza. -Sera mejor que no intentes hacer nada contra Zauza y Haku, Zabuza me pertenece por lo que no dejare que nadie lo mate salvo yo y sobre Haku ni te atrevas a tocarla ni a estar cerca de ella. Ella es demasiado amable por eso no te daño seriamente pero yo soy distinto... como intentes algo te arrancare brazos y piernas además de partir en dos tu columna -.

Gato asustado veía los ojos del rubio que comenzaron a cambiar volviéndose de color rojo carmesí pareciéndose a los de un animal salvaje, el Uzumaki contemplando el rostro pálido de su victima decidió soltarlo para luego desaparecer entre el bosque dejando a los dos mercenarios en el suelo junto al jefe de ellos asustado con el brazo roto y con una mancha liquida en su pantalón causada por el miedo.

Naruto camino por el bosque hacia la cabaña donde se encontró a su compañera saliendo con una cesta en su mano y vistiendo un Kimono rosa que le daba un aspecto mucho mas femenino junto con una gargantilla negra y el pelo suelto, ella al verlo se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh aquí estas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo y ayudarme a recoger hierbas medicinales? ... ¿Naruto?-. Pregunto Haku observando el rostro que le daba su compañero por lo que ella empezo a sentirse nerviosa además de sonrojarse, Naruto a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado fijándose en el aspecto actual de la Kunoichi y tras pensarlo dio su respuesta.

- (Minutos después) -

Medito en todo momento sobre su decisión preguntándose si había tomado la mejor decisión, Naruto se encontró caminando junto con su compañera vestido con ropas para aparentar que era un simple civil y no un Shinobi. Quizás eligió esa decisión por curiosidad por ver por primera vez con ese aspecto a la Yuki.

Haku parecía estar tranquila pero dentro de su cabeza miles de pensamientos le venían a la mente por segundo, en un principio era solo hacer lo que le gustaba hacer que era recoger hierbas para el grupo como había hecho siempre, sin embargo en este momento se sentía totalmente nerviosa ya que no dejaba de pensar en él. Intento hablar para empezar una conversación con el chico de ojos azules esperando relajarse pero cuando iba a decir las palabras su boca no se movía de ninguna forma por lo que ella camino con un gran nerviosismo.

Los dos llegaron a un extenso claro donde empezaron a buscar las hierbas, había muy pocas y las que habían encontrado no eran suficiente por lo que se distanciaron para buscar mas en el lugar. Siguieron buscando hasta que dejaron de verse entre ellos pero se encontraron una sorpresa cada uno, ellos se habían cruzado con un miembro del equipo de Konoha que protegía al anciano constructor.

-(Con Haku) -

La Kunoichi se encontró con uno de los Genins que iba con Kakashi Hatake, se trataba de una de las dos Kuinoichis del equipo. Era rubia y tenía el pelo atado en dos coletas, llevaba un traje en el que el color mas dominante era el naranja.

La chica rubia se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo posiblemente para descansar ya que muchos arboles estaban dañados, Haku se acerco con el plan de ahogarla pero vio que la Genin de Konoha se le daba un parecido a su compañero por lo que cambio de idea y decidió despertarla. - Vas a enfermar si sigues durmiendo aquí -.

La chica se despertó poco a poco para revelar que tenia unos ojos azules como los de Naruto y la chica rubia al verla se rio con vergüenza. -Oh, lo siento, supongo que caí dormida después de tanto entrenar pero tenía que hacerlo para ser fuerte y llegar a ser Hokage -.

Esas palabras le dieron gracia a Haku que se rio un poco, no se reía como si se burlara de su objetivo sino por la gran meta que es, vio como la cara de la ojo azules empezaba a entristecerse un poco quizás malinterpreto su risa por lo que decidió animarla.

-Perdona, solo me reía de lo grande que es tu meta y espero que lo consigas... Creo que te ayudare un poco, un amigo mío me dijo algo que me ayudo mucho. Puedes ser mas fuerte mientras tengas a alguien a quien proteger y ahora es una de las personas mas importantes para mi y soy mas fuerte -. Dijo Haku a la Kunoichi de Konoha mientras pensaba en su compañero Naruto.

-(Con Naruto)-

Se topo sin querer con uno de los Shinobis de la hoja, se traba de una de las Kunoichis. Vestía un traje rojo y tenia los ojos verdes pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a él fue el color de su pelo que era de color rosa, nunca se había encontrado con alguien con ese color de cabello y era algo que vio curioso.

Cuando ella le vio corrió a su dirección y comenzó a preguntarle si había visto a uno de sus compañeros, a un tal Sasuke Uchiha le describió como era físicamente pero el chico rubio tenía que negarlo pero miro el entorno quizás sea una trampa y su compañero estuviera oculto, de momento aun debía fingir ser un civil normal. - Me temo que los dos estamos buscando a alguien aunque yo tengo que buscarlo sin saber quien es -.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... no lo entiendo ¿porque dices que no sabes quien es? -.

- Veras hace años me separe de mi hermana y ella vive en Konoha pero no puedo ir por un obstáculo que ahí en mi camino...Conoces a alguna a que tenga a un hermano desaparecido -. Pregunto el rubio quizás ella sepa algo sobre su hermana pero la Kunoichi negó con la cabeza y supuso que hacer conversación con ella era inútil parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

- No conozco a alguien que tenga un hermano desaparecido, Konoha es muy grande pero podría ayudarte, si lo haces solo te será muy difícil conseguirlo será mejor hacerlo con ayuda. Cuando vayas a Konoha pregunta por mi, me llamo Sakura Haruno -. Dijo la Kunoichi hasta que vio a la persona que buscaba ya que se fue corriendo con alegría y llamándolo a gritos, Naruto se quedo solo en el lugar por lo que se fue en busca de Haku para prepararse para la batalla que comenzara en pocos días.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que ha aparecido el equipo siete en donde esta la hermana de Naruto, en el siguiente empezaran los combates asi como que les mostrare como se llama la Uzumaki. Por cierto sobre el combate de Zabuza como iba ser mas o menos igual al de la serie no di muchos detalles pero en cambio me esforzare para que los siguientes les guste.


	7. Capitulo 6

Bueno tras mucho tiempo aqui tengo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic donde se produciran varios combates aunque algunos los acorte para evitar poner las mismas escenas de la serie, por cierto por el tema de Sakura dire que ella no la tengo dentro del harem del rubio aunque en la otra pagina en la que publico me han pedido que la ponga o sino en el momento del Shippuden asi que en otras palabras la Haruno no esta ni dentro ni fuera del harem y ahora tras decir esto les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo Seis: El pais de las olas parte 2.

Naruto se encontraba caminando encima del actual objetivo por el que les contrato Gato el cual aun no estaba terminado de construir mientras contemplaba como el brillante sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, los trabajadores de Nami no Kuni se habían ido pronto a sus casas para dormir relajados ya que durante varios días no hubo incidencias en su trabajo.

Quizás por ese motivo habían avanzado con gran rapidez o posiblemente fuera gracias a la ayuda de los Shinobis de Konoha que contrato su jefe Tazuna lo que les animo a todos ellos, sea lo que fuera al día siguiente puede que tanto esfuerzo haya sido innecesario y esos eran los pensamientos del Uzumaki rubio quien analizaba el futuro campo de batalla.

- (Minutos antes) -

Todos los miembros del equipo de Zabuza se encontraban reunidos en el interior de la cabaña que les proporciono el cliente, el espadachín de la niebla estaba casi recuperado por lo que aproximadamente en un día él estaría curado de las heridas causadas por Kakashi además de recuperar todo su Chakra para de esa forma enfrentarse de nuevo al Jounin de la hoja.

Los dos jóvenes veían al antiguo Shinobi de Kiri totalmente emocionado por la futura pelea que tendrá contra uno de los guerreros mas famosos del país del fuego, el Momochi los había reunido para comunicarles unas palabras. - Es posible que los Shinobis de Konoha descubrieran que Haku era una AMBU falsa por lo que ella vendrá conmigo mañana, en cambio tu Naruto quiero que vayas al puente ahora. Ellos desconocen de que ahí alguien mas conmigo y por ese motivo serás de gran utilidad... Kakashi será un duro rival pero nos encargaremos de sus cachorros antes de matarlo en el puente -.

Tras comunicar aquellas palabras el demonio de la niebla luego llamo por su nombre a la Yuki porque parecía que quería hablar con ella en privado, el chico rubio observando que iba a quedarse temporalmente solo se fue del edificio pensando en estrategias para emplearlas el día siguiente cuando comience a luchar además de mentalizarse en actuar rápidamente en cuanto viera a Zabuza cansado ya que al parecer ese Jounin estaba a su nivel o quizás por encima.

-(Actualidad)-

Naruto examino al detalle el paisaje que le rodeaba pero debía de hacer unas pocas cosas en este lugar para prepararse para los sucesos que ocurrirán al día siguiente, entonces de repente él escucho varios pasos en la lejanía que poco a poco se acercaban e inmediatamente el joven de ojos azules se giro para ver a una persona abrigada con ropas desgastadas y también con un sombrero que ocultaba el rostro.

Aun era demasiado pronto para que alguien se acercara a este lugar, sin embargo su deber era intentar llamar la atención si quería atraer a los guardaespaldas de Tazuna por lo que medito unos segundos hasta que al final decidió matar a ese sujeto que se acercaba lentamente así como a cualquiera que se atreviese aproximarse al puente en construcción.

El Uzumaki empezó a avanzar velozmente hacia su objetivo sin que sus pasos emitían ningún sonido gracias a las lecciones de asesinato silencioso recibidas por el espadachín, su blanco no parecía notar el peligro por lo que se hallaba indefenso ante un golpe mortal y enseguida el muchacho de cabellos dorados realizo en el ultimo momento un salto para romper el cuello de esa persona con sus propias manos. Desde su posición él veía que sus manos estaban en una buena posición pero enseguida el individuo reacciono con un solo agarre que mando a Naruto contra el puente, entonces surgió una serpiente que se deslizo por los brazos de esa persona consiguiendo aprisionar al joven ayudante del demonio de la niebla.

El animal venenoso le mantenía inmóvil en el suelo por lo que daba igual la fuerza que utilizara le era imposible liberarse y en ese momento el sujeto que iba a atacarle se quito el sombrero revelando a un hombre de piel pálida quien poseía unos ojos dorados iguales al de la serpiente.- Vaya los jóvenes de hoy son tan impulsivos, no guardan respeto por sus mayores -.

- ¡¿Quién narices eres tu?! ¡¿Vienes a ayudar a los de la hoja?! -.

- Kukuku que muchacho tan grosero tenemos aquí, puedo decirte quien soy pero no quiero así que solo te diré que soy algo parecido a un artista... me he dedicado mucho tiempo a crear mis propias obras incluso ahora tengo una imaginada en mi mente y quiero ver al protagonista para ver si esta listo -. Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras al mismo tiempo empezaba a examinar el lugar como hizo hace pocos segundos su prisionero.

- ¡Dime quien eres! ¡Suéltame! -. Protesto Naruto quien continuaba resistiéndose al agarre de la invocación del Sannin, sin embargo sus intentos eran inútiles hasta que de pronto a los pocos segundos el adulto le miro e inmediatamente el reptil soltó al joven Shinobi.

Cuando el animal le soltó el Uzumaki corrió hacia el enemigo pero en el momento en el que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo Orochimari empezó a deshacerse solo para revelar que era un clon hecho de barro, Naruto al estar ocupado contemplando el lugar donde se encontraban los restos del otro Shinobi no se dio cuenta que la serpiente se alejaba de él para irse fuera del puente.

El muchacho de ojos celestes se pregunto quien era ese hombre además sobre el significado de sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente el barro, después de varios minutos él se rindió en intentar comprenderlo porque ahora mismo debía de buscar un lugar en donde ocultarse hasta el día de mañana para el combate y entonces se le ocurrió cual seria el lugar perfecto para permanecer oculto sin que nadie le detectara.

-(Al día siguiente) -

Zabuza junto con Haku alcanzaron su lugar de destino a primera hora del día así que el espadachín de Kiri enseguida comenzó a matar a los constructores que aparecían para ir a trabajar con su arma consiguiendo de esa forma que avisaran a la gente de la hoja para que se presentaran en aquel lugar para eliminarlos. Transcurrieron veinte minutos pero al final se reunieron de nuevo con los Shinobis enemigos aunque no estaban todos ellos ya que faltaba uno de los Genins exactamente la chica rubia de ojos azules, sin embargo la falta de esa Kunoichi no era algo preocupante por lo que Zabuza iba a prepararse para atacar el primero.

Entonces uno de los Genins presentes se movió con gran velocidad consiguiendo exitosamente apuñalar en el abdomen al demonio de la niebla con un Kunai, pero al clavar el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Zabuza rápidamente se revelo que era en realidad un clon de agua y Haku en ese instante empezó a luchar contra ese Genin para mantenerlo ocupado mientras el verdadero espadachín de la niebla apareció detrás de Kakashi para luchar contra él. El Momochi empleo sin ninguna dificultad su plan para neutralizar el poder del Sharingan que era utilizar su Jutsu de la niebla para hacerla mas densa logrando que nadie viera nada ni siquiera el propio creador de ella.

La joven portadora del Kenkai Genkai de elemento hielo estaba con clara ventaja contra su rival siendo ella la mas veloz, tras lanzar varios Senbons al muchacho notaba que él no estaba tan asustado como cuando la Yuki observo oculta junto con su compañero de equipo el anterior combate de Zabuza solo contra los de la hoja de hace unos pocos días.

- Vaya ya no estas asustado, es mejor de esta manera sino no se vería entretenido -. Con eso dicho ella continuo atacando con las agujas junto con algunos Jutsus de hielo que con gracias a su Kenkai Genkai le resultaba fácil e incluso utilizar las técnicas con solo una mano, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en un combate difícil ya que el enemigo era demasiado hábil y mas ágil que él además de que le lanzaba Jutsus de hielo los cuales eran difíciles de esquivar o bloquear.

Otra desventaja que sufría el Genin prodigio era que se encontraban en una zona donde había una gran cantidad de masa de agua alrededor de ellos por lo que al estar en esa mala situación decidió luchar utilizando únicamente sus Jutsus ígneos incluso si se quedaba con poco Chakra, gracias a esa idea Sasuke empezaba a tener ventaja en la pelea. Sin embargo cuando él preparaba las técnicas la Kunoichi enemiga aprovechaba la situación para clavar agujas consiguiendo debilitar su concentración, en cuestión de pocos segundos el Uchiha se dio cuenta que se hallaba en el interior de una cúpula de espejos en la cual Haku se metió dentro de uno de ellos haciendo que en todos aparecía su imagen.

- Tengo que terminar contigo rápido, espero que no tengas ningún rencor hacia mi Genin de la hoja -. Esas fueron las palabras que oyó el subordinado de Kakashi para a continuación recibir numerosas agujas metálicas en todas direcciones que le golpearon causando que gritase de dolor.

- (Con Zabuza y Kakashi) -

El Hatake se hallaba en serios problemas porque su Sharingan había sido anulado completamente por culpa de la niebla ya que hacia que fuera inútil utilizar su sentido de la vista, pero del mismo modo también el espadachín de Kiri estaba incapacitado para pelear en buenas condiciones así que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Intento rastrearlo por el sonido hasta que recordó que el peligroso rival era un autentico especialista en el asesinato silencioso por lo que intentar situarlo por ese sistema seria inútil, la única opción que le queda al Jounin enmascarado es luchar de forma defensiva para detener los posibles golpes mortales además de intentar imaginar la posición del Momochi en el momento en el que se acercara para atacarle.

Con ese plan en mente el alumno del cuarto Hokage se quedo parado en el lugar en el que se encontraba con el ojo de su difunto compañero cerrado aunque con el suyo vigilaba lo que le rodeaba hasta de pronto de la niebla surgió un trozo de la enorme espada de Zabuza. El filo del arma del contrincante se acercaba con el objetivo de decapitarlo así que el Jounin de Konoha bloqueo con uno de sus Kunais exitosamente pero le costo ya que la fuerza del impacto era bastante poderosa, entonces de repente Kakashi recibió una patada en su costado derecho produciéndole una gran cantidad de dolor aunque al mismo tiempo con la mano izquierda saco unos Shurikens los cuales lanzo a donde estaban los dos sitios posibles en los que se encontraba el enemigo.

A los segundos siguientes escucho como caía varias gotas de agua contra el suelo descubriendo de ese modo que elimino en realidad un Mizu Bushin por lo que continuo esperando y buscando al verdadero demonio de la niebla, tras unos pocos segundos de nuevo apareció la espada del antiguo Jounin de Kiri consiguiendo realizar un profundo corte en su pecho además de contemplar al otro Shinobi quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Kakashi hoy será el día que mueras, tu Sharingan no te ayudara pero no te preocupes antes de que le ponga fin veras a tus subordinados y a tu cliente muertos no por Haku ni por mi sino por otro -. Esas fueron las palabras de Zabuza antes de volver a ocultarse en la niebla para atacar a su objetivo únicamente escuchando la respiración junto con otros pequeños sonidos que producía inconscientemente el Hatake.

- (Con Naruto) -

Oculto en su escondite el Uzumaki escuchaba el sonido de los combates junto con su desarrollo y ahora era el momento idóneo para hacer su trabajo, Naruto se encontraba gracias a su Chakra sujetado a la parte de abajo del puente así que él avanzo en la oscuridad para salir a la parte superior de la construcción donde había niebla estaba en todas partes.

La zona en la que la niebla era mas densa era aproximadamente en el centro del puente por lo que no podía ver con sus propios ojos la lucha de Zabuza además de la de su compañera de equipo, entonces el muchacho de cabellos dorados camino de forma sigilosa hacia sus actuales objetivos que estaban bastante cerca de su posición. A pocos metros se hallaba la Kunoichi con el cabello de color rosa junto con el anciano constructor para protegerlo de cualquier enemigo, parecía que ninguno de los dos le había visto acercarse por lo que el momento ideal para matarlos era este.

Avanzando con pasos silenciosos él consiguió llegar lo suficientemente cerca del anciano quien inesperadamente decidió mirar el entorno logrando ver al joven de ojos azules e inmediatamente Tazuna aviso a Sakura y ella al verle también enseguida se coloco de frente del adulto para protegerlo con un Kunai en la mano. - ¡N-no-no te acerques! ¡Pu-pu-puede que no lo parezca pero soy bastante fuerte! -.

- Me da la sensación de que no es así Genin de la hoja -. A continuación Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba una de las integrantes femeninas del equipo siete que lanzo unas pocas bombas de humo para ocultarse, era la primera vez que el Uzumaki se enfrentaba con un enemigo que empleaba tácticas para ocultarse en vez de atacarle primero, era una experiencia nueva por lo que decidió en cambiar sus planes.

El muchacho de ojos celestes guardo silencio logrando escuchar sin problemas a sus objetivos que se habían ocultado por el humo, con la ayuda de esos sonidos situó la ubicación de ellos así que él corrió hacia ellos con todas sus energías. Tras adentrarse en el interior del humo producido por Sakuro distinguió a las dos personas que buscaba por lo que ignoro a la Haruno y avanzo hasta Tazuna para asesinarle con sus propias manos.

Casi estaba a su alcance para eliminarlo y cuando lo consiguiera después del anciano se concentraría en la Kunoichi que lo protegía, sin embargo el aprendiz de Zabuza observo en el ultimo momento un objeto brillante en las manos del constructor así que el rubio reacciono a tiempo esquivando el golpe que se acercaba a excepción de la bufanda del joven Shinobi que fue cortada dejando su rostro al descubierto.

La imagen de Sakura que estaba al lado empezó a desaparecer sin dejar rastro demostrando que en realidad era un simple Bushin no Jutsu, de pronto Tazuna desapareció en una nube de humo revelando que era la autentica Sakura quien había empleando un Henge para ser una copia del cliente y ella empuño con mas fuerza el Kunai ya que Naruto se quedo tranquilo mirándola aunque ese momento de tranquilidad se rompió cuando él comenzó a hablar. - Vaya es la segunda cosa inesperada que me ha pasado hoy, espero que me entretengas mas Sakura Haruno -.

- Eres el del otro día... ¡Estas con Zabuza ¿no?! ¡¿Porque lucháis por Gato?! ¡No habéis visto que la gente necesita el puente! -.

- Gato es quien contrato a Zabuza pero ahora mismo no se si pelea por el dinero o por el placer de matar a vuestro Sensei, en cualquiera de los dos casos me importa poco, vuestro Sensei es fuerte y cansara a Zabuza asi que mientras me entretendré contigo -. El Uzumaki rubio se lanzo a luchar contra la Kunoichi sorprendiéndola, sin embargo Sakura a continuación lanzo el arma metálica contra el suelo y al ver eso el rubio descendió su vista logrando observar lo que no había notado bajo sus pies.

En el suelo se encontraban notas explosivas las cuales evitaban que alcanzara a la Kunoichi pero él se preguntaba como había logrado ese sin que se hubiera dado cuenta en este tiempo, de pronto sus ojos identificaron a un cansado Tazuna con un taco de notas en sus manos justamente a espaldas de la subordinada de Kakashi. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que cuando la Haruno lanzo las bombas hizo que el constructor colocara las notas mientras ella le distraía, de momento ninguna de las notas había explotado quizás no funcionaran aunque seria arriesgarse ya que no podía darse el lujo de morir antes de cumplir sus metas.

Se hallaba actualmente retenido porque no podía avanzar hasta ellos pero ellos tampoco podían ir a por él así que básicamente ninguno de los dos bandos podía hacer ninguna acción contra otro, entonces inesperadamente Naruto comenzó a notar como por su cuerpo circulaba un Chakra bastante fuerte de color naranja. No había decidido utilizarlo ya que aun le costaba controlarlo por completo, sin embargo el problema era que no entendía porque había emergido de su interior hasta que enseguida oyó una voz profunda en su mente.

- **Ven a mi** -.

La energía naranja desapareció al segundo siguiente por lo que Naruto se encontró confuso un tiempo hasta que contemplo como la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer del puente, cuando se deshizo la técnica del antiguo Jounin de Kiri el Uzumaki observo los espejos rotos de la técnica de Haku ademáas de a Zabuza siendo inmovilizado por unos perros mientras que Kakashi realizaba varias séllales con sus manos activando uno de los Jutsus mas mortales del Shinobi de Konoha.

- (Con Haku) -

La usuaria del elemento hielo estaba venciendo al Uchiha en su combate pero hubo un momento en el enfrentamiento en que los ojos de aquel Genin cambiaron de negros a unos rojos carmín con un tomoe en cada uno, con ese doujutsu activado parecía que él era capaz de ver a ella trasladarse de un espejo a otro porque en algunas ocasiones Sasuke estaba apunto de golpearla con sus técnicas ígneas.

Poco después apareció en el interior de la cúpula de espejos la Kunoichi rubia que faltaba del equipo de Kakashi quien ayudo a su compañero, sin embargo ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir por tonterías así que inmediatamente Haku decidió atacar a la recién llegada aunque el Uchiha se interpuso recibiendo las agujas y él cayo con fuerza contra el suelo derrotado y entonces sucedió algo inesperado frente sus ojos.

La Joven Yuki observo como una gran cantidad de Chakra surgía del cuerpo de la chica de cabellos dorados detectando en esa energía una gran cantidad de furia junto con odio, la Gennin de la hoja salió corriendo para golpearla así que Haku se traslado a otro espejo con gran velocidad, pero entonces la chica de ojos azules apareció en su camino atacándola con un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que la mando hacia atrás impactando con uno de sus espejos rompiéndolo junto también con la mascara que ocultaba su rostro el cual sorprendió a su rival.

- ¿Por que? ¡¿Por que estas aquí?! ¡¿Por que peleas contra nosotros?!-. Dijo Kushina al ver el rostro de la Kunoichi rival ya que se trataba de la chica con la que se encontró días atrás y la que la motivo para seguir con su sueño de ser Hokage, pero ella no esperaba descubrir que la persona enmascarada que salvo a Zabuza seria ella. La portadora del Kenkai Genkai se encontraba herida además de que una cantidad pequeña de sangre salió de los labios suyos, el golpe de hace escasos segundos la había debilitado mucho y le quedaba poco Chakra por lo que sabia que poco podía hacer ella ahora mismo para seguir luchando.

- Estoy... aquí... porque le debo mi vida al señor Zabuza... pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando... puedes matarme ya que creo que ya... no seré de utilidad para ser una de las herramientas de el señor Zabuza -. Tras comunicar esas palabras Haku se rindió ante Kushina esperando que la oponente acabase en este instante con su vida, lamentaba no haber sido mas poderosa para ser de gran utilidad al espadachín de la niebla y también lamentaba no haber seguido mas tiempo con su compañero Naruto.

Se había dado por vencida hasta que vio a Zabuza siendo retenido por unos perros invocados por Kakashi quien estaba realizado una técnica en la cual numerosos rayos rodearon uno de los brazos del Jounin para luego concentrarse en su mano formando una bola eléctrica, otra cosa que vio desde su posición era a su compañero de equipo correr hacia ellos con un Kunai en sus manos. La Kunoichi de Jutsus de elemento hielo se movió con fuerzas que desconocía que aun conservaba y avanzo hacia ellos con gran rapidez mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza ya que su mayor temor había llegado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que he tenido algunas complicaciones al redactarlo, como han visto el nombre de la hermana de Naruto es Kushina ya que alguien me pidio que la llamara asi en honor a su madre ademas de que Naruko me resultaba un poco soso y por cierto como han visto ambos hermanos poseen en su interior el Chakra del Kyubi lo que se explicara mas adelante.

Por cierto otra razon por lo que he tardado en actualizar es porque estaba ocupado escribiendo un prologo de un crossover de Naruto con Fairy Tail que esta casi terminado pero me gustaria conocer la opinion de Zanka no tachi que es a quien se lo estoy enseñando para saber si queda bien y de esa forma saber si deberia publicarlo o no.


	8. Capitulo 7

Despues de mucho tiempo ya tengo listo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia el cual espero que les guste ya que se resolvera el problema de Naruto y Zabuza del cual espero que les agrade, tambien me gustaria disculpame por todo este tiempo de espera porque como anuncie estaba ocupado con el prologo de mi nueva historia que es un crossover de Naruto con Fairy Tail.

* * *

Capitulo Siete: El pais de la Ola parte 3

Actualmente para los ojos marrones de Haku el tiempo circulaba de forma lenta en este momento crucial por lo que siguió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban su compañero Naruto y su maestro Zabuza así como Kakashi Hatake listo para asesinar al espadachín, pero cuanto mas de prisa avanzaba notaba como si ella se moviera como una tortuga mientras que ellos se movían a una velocidad bastante elevada respecto a la suya. Al no poseer sus Senbons los cuales empleo todos en su reciente enfrentamiento contra la Kunoichi de Konoha solo podía seguir corriendo hasta que de repente se tropezó.

Tras caer contra la dura superficie del puente en construcción alzo su vista desde esa posición contemplando la situación que la usuaria del elemento hielo mas temía ya que uno de los tres Shinobis había conseguido herir mortalmente a una de las dos personas importantes para ella, la Kunoichi de ojos marrones comenzó a derramar lágrimas las cuales se deslizaron por su rostro hasta caer al suelo sin parar mientras al mismo tiempo numerosos recuerdos de esa persona tanto los buenos como los malos.

-No… no... ¡NO!... ¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO! -.

Naruto debía hacerlo porque nadie le quitaría a él su privilegio, demasiado tiempo ha esperado hasta que por fin llego el momento de la verdad, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le ofrecía consiguió apuñalar de forma exitosa a su objetivo para matarlo pero no de forma inmediata como tenia pensado. El motivo por el que el antiguo Jounin de la niebla aun seguía con vida era que no pudo golpear con el arma en el corazón de Zabuza por culpa de un golpe que recibió el Uzumaki al interponerse entre los dos adultos lo que causo que su ataque se desviara logrando únicamente clavar el Kunai en el hombro del demonio de la niebla además cortar un par de vendas de su rostro.

El joven de ojos celestes descendió su mirada para observar como los rayos que le rodeaban empezaban a disminuir hasta desaparecer de la mano del Jounin de Konoha que había atravesado sin dificultad su estomago, la herida producida por el Jutsu de Kakashi era mortal aunque no moriría de forma inmediata sino lentamente sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente él falleciera por la técnica empleada por el Jounin sensei del equipo siete. Entonces chico de cabellos dorados noto como la mano que le atravesaba se iba de su cuerpo así que se puso de rodillas para que luego caer en el suelo donde perdía grandes cantidades de sangre.

Zabuza contemplo en silencio lo que había ocurrido en frente suya así que sin perder tiempo forzó los músculos de los brazos y solamente con su pura fuerza consiguió lanzar a los perros que lo retenía con sus colmillos en aquel lugar aunque los dientes de las invocaciones causaron varias heridas en sus extremidades, sus brazos estaban cansados además de que los huesos parecían estar apunto de romperse pero con esas dificultades el espadachín se traslado para atacar con una sola patada al Shinobi de cabellos plateados que lo mando a pocas distancias de su posición.

El demonio de la niebla se acerco a su oponente cansado el cual no se levanto por el gran gasto de Chakra en la anterior técnica de elemento Raiton, Zabuza piso el cuello del líder del equipo contratado por Tazuna e inmediatamente ejerció la fuerza necesaria para ahogarlo aunque en realidad tenia la tentación de con su otra pierna aplastar la cabeza de su enemigo así que decidió realizar esa idea. Iba a comenzar a hacerlo hasta que de pronto escucho unos sollozos allá en el lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo tumbado del aprendiz por lo que mirando a esa dirección observo a la joven Yuki llorando junto al Uzumaki rubio.

Para el espadachín de la niebla en estos años vio a ambos como si fueran simples herramientas para utilizar en su propósito ya que sino les eran útiles solo debía deshacerse de ellos, mato a cientos de Shinobis sin ningún remordimiento observando sus muertes tanto a hombres como a mujeres hasta incluso a niños desde que comenzó su formación en la villa de Kiri prácticamente no sentía nada al ver a los muertos. Sin embargo viendo a Haku llorar al lado de Naruto se sentía como si algo hubiera salido mal, él les había enseñado a ellos dos durante estos largos años viéndoles crecer así como fortalecerse además de que los tres habían viajado por distintos lugares y mirando ahora al muchacho se dijo así mismo que no debía haber acabado así.

La portadora del Kenkai Genkai no se aparto en ningún momento de su compañero de equipo por lo que vio con sus propios ojos la herida del estomago por la que perdía sangre siendo eso lo que le causaría la muerte, ella acaricio el rostro de él esperando que fuera una ilusión del enemigo pero lo que estaba ante ella era la horrible realidad. Entonces Haku contemplo como Naruto abrió sus ojos poco a poco, sin embargo los ojos azules en este instante habían perdido su brillo natural hasta que no parecían los mismos que ella siempre miraba y él intento hablar aunque al principio sangre salía de su boca. - Pa...parece que... por fin... pude herir a Zabuza... creo que... podre ir... a por mi... hermana -.

-Naruto, no sigas engañándome... se lo que tratabas durante mucho tiempo, no sigas mintiéndome...por favor no sigas engañándome. Siempre te has curado de las heridas dime que solo necesitas tiempo, por favor dímelo -.

- ¡Vaya esta es una buena vista y además en el momento adecuado! -. Los Shinobis se giraron tras oír esa nueva voz que se escucho descubriendo que pertenecía a Gato el hombre que gobernaba con puño de hierro en el país de la Ola, aquel hombrecillo caminaba por el puente con un bastón mostrándoles que llevaba uno de sus brazos envueltos en vendas. De repente detrás de el millonario surgió un ejercito de hombres que por su aspecto debían ser mercenarios contratados con el dinero del hombre de pequeña estatura del cual cada uno de ellos portaba un arma mortal diferente.

Ninguno de los Shinobis que aun estaban conscientes en el puente noto a aquella fuerza aproximarse al lugar donde se hallaban ellos, quizás la razón de no haberlos detectados fue por culpa de la niebla que había en el lugar que fue lo que seguramente los oculto, aquellos guerreros estaban motivados para atacarlos ya que estaban viendo que los Shinobis estaban demasiados cansados y heridos así que la situación no pintaba bien para ninguno de ellos.

Esa escena fue lo que vio el rubio antes de notar el peso de sus parpados así que poco a poco comenzó a cerras sus ojos, pero antes de hacer eso miro a su alrededor observando los rostro de todos los que estaban cerca de él incluido el de los Shinobis de la hoja hasta que se pregunto porque se quedo mirando en la Kunoichi rubia, se notaba que ella había estado llorando hace poco y al ver su rostro Naruto sintió como si la hubiera visto antes por lo que después de verla perdió la consciencia.

- (Lugar desconocido) -

¿Como había llegado? ¿Que había pasado?, esas junto con mas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Naruto en ese momento así que elevando su mirada veía un techo metálico por encima de él además de barrotes en donde debería de haber paredes, otra cosa que sintió el Uzumaki rubio era que se encontraba flotando de espaldas en algún liquido el cual comprobó descubriendo que se trataba de agua.

Ahora que se encontraba en ese lugar le era imposible volver a ver a alguien que conocía, ya no podría ver a un Zabuza muerto a sus manos, no podría buscar a su hermana y tampoco podría contemplar de nuevo la cara de Haku. Al no poder hacer nada encerrado en ese lugar se relajo por completo en aquella agua hasta que inesperadamente empezó a hundirse en el interior del liquido en el que se dio cuenta que no se ahogaba mientras mas descendía, se sentía en paz incluso en la muerte aunque en verdad le hubiera gustado haber vuelto con su hermana tras pasar muchos años sin estar con ella y también estar otra vez con la joven Yuki durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras seguía hundiéndose observo como una burbuja apareció del oscuro fondo la cual ascendió hacia la dirección de él, entonces esa burbuja se paro cerca de su altura e inmediatamente cambio de color hasta tener un color rojizo. - **"Después de por fin encontrarte no permitiré que mueras, tu eres la llave de mi liberación por ese motivo utilizare mi Chakra para salvarte pero en un futuro vendré a por mi poder así que espero que lo recuerdes" **-.

Naruto volvió a escuchar esa voz profunda con aire de autoridad, el Uzumaki se preguntaba de quien seria esa voz hasta que de pronto el agua de su alrededor empezó a volverse de color naranja y él de pronto noto como su estomago ardía provocándole un dolor insoportable el cual se extendió rápidamente por su cuerpo.

- (En el puente) -

- ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete maldita zorra! ¡Le cortare la cabeza, le arrancare los ojos y su cuerpo será comida para perros! ¡Muévete! -. Dijo Gato mientras al mismo tiempo golpeaba con su bastón a Haku, la Kunoichi experta en Senbons no se había separado del cuerpo del rubio y no quería alejarse de él por lo que soporto esos golpes producidos por el hombrecillo sin decir nada.

El líder del país de las Olas continuo atacándola con el objeto de separarla de su compañero pero ella se quedo quieta sin hacer nada por impedirlo por lo que se quedo parada recibiéndolos con su cuerpo, la usuaria del elemento hielo no apartaba sus ojos marrones del rostro de Naruto recordando muchos recuerdos que tenia junto con el joven Uzumaki. Después de recibir numerosos golpes Haku entonces concentro el poco Chakra que aun guardaba en su interior activando su Kenkai Genkai para congelar la sangre de su compañero que manchaba sus manos, en cuestión de segundos consiguió solidificar el liquido para hacer que sus uñas se transformaran en unas pequeñas garras afiladas y furiosa la Yuki se lanzo al cuello del hombre bajito para cortárselo.

La acción de la subordinada de Zabuza no se la esperaba Gato así que tras recibir el ataque de ella el hombre adulto se agarro el cuello para impedir que la sangre saliera de los cortes causados por Haku, observando que estaba en peligro el millonario los mercenarios que contrato se lanzaron para asesinar a su agresora.

Contemplando como toda esa gente iba a por ella con la intención de eliminarla se dio cuenta que no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para seguir peleando contra ese gran grupo de enemigos, sin embargo ya no le importaba nada por lo que quizás en la muerte podría estar junto con Naruto y antes de que las armas la alcanzaran los individuos mas cercanos a su posición fueron cortados de un solo golpe por el antiguo Jounin de Kiri.

El espadachín solo sentía las ganas de matar a los mercenarios así como a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino incluso aunque ya no tenga energías para realizar Jutsus además de que sus brazos estaban apunto de romperse, pero al menos realizaría una carnicería antes de irse al otro mundo.

Lo primero que hizo el experto del asesinato silencioso fue abalanzarse con su espada cortándolos de dos en dos, a tres tipos hizo que sus cabezas entraran en el hueco de la hoja logrando que con solo un tirón decapitar al trió en ese mismo instante y siguió cortando a los siguientes de ellos en diversas partes sin problema a todo aquel pequeño ejercito. El grupo de mercenarios disminuía rápidamente gracias a Zabuza, sin embargo tuvo que abandonar su arma por el bien de sus brazos que ya no los podía mover aunque ese problema no le impidió de seguir luchando así que agarro con sus dientes el Kunai de Naruto que estaba clavado en su hombro.

Con el Kunai agarrado con sus dientes avanzo contra la marea de enemigos cortándoles las gargantas hasta que en cuestión de pocos segundos llego a alcanzar al millonario que estaba huyendo al contemplar como caía su ejercito, tras detectarlo dentro de un pequeño grupo de pocos hombres que le protegían el demonio de la niebla corrió hasta su presa matando a los que se interponían delante de él e inmediatamente con un salto aterrizo delante del hombrecillo que aun tenia una mano agarrada a su cuello. Entonces el Momochi con sus fuerzas clavo el arma de Naruto en la garganta de su presa para rápidamente cortar la carne de Gato, el espadachín sonrió tras decapitar de esa forma complicada a su anterior jefe mientras al mismo tiempo sentía como aquellos mercenarios atravesaban su cuerpo con las armas que empuñaban.

- ¡Nos habéis quitado el dinero! ¡Acabad con todos ellos! -. Grito uno de los mercenarios haciendo que sus compañeros que aun seguían con vida se animaran para acabar con ellos, sin embargo se presentaron dos Shinobis de la hoja, el Jounin de pelo plateado y la Genin rubia. Los dos habitantes de la villa de la hoja realizaron juntos un Jutsu del cual crearon un mar de copias aumentando sus posibilidades con la intención de intimidarlos y que huyeran.

La estrategia del dúo funciono a la perfección por lo que gente contratada por el fallecido gobernarte de Nami no Kuni comenzaron a largarse de forma desesperada del puente pero en la salida se toparon con un gran grupo de personas compuesta por los aldeanos del y parecían dispuestos a luchar contra ellos, viendo que se hallaban rodeados por las dos direcciones sin pensarlo saltaron del puente para caer al agua y escapar a nado.

Los Shinobis de Konoha aun se encontraban en el puente donde podían ver caminar a Zabuza lentamente con sus fuerzas hasta el lugar donde estaba Haku, él tenía en estos momentos clavadas tres lanzas en su espalda, una espada que atravesaba su cuerpo además de que sus brazos estaban inmóviles. El Momochi avanzaba dejando caer su sangre carmesí en el puente la cual formaba un camino liquido rojizo en ese duro material, cuando llego hasta sus subordinados él dejo caer su cuerpo impactando contra la superficie.

La Kunoichi portadora del Kenkai Genkai vio como el hombre que juro proteger se desplomo sin dificultad en el suelo, ya nada le quedaba, no encontraba pensar en algo que le quedara para seguir viviendo por lo que no noto como empezó a caer la nieve en aquella zona. Con esos tristes pensamientos la Yuki agarro el Kunai que pertenecía a Naruto el cual aun estaba sujeto en la boca de Zabuza, cuando logro arrebatárselo ella se preparo para suicidarse con el arma mortal pero de forma inesperada una mano sujeto las suyas para detenerla de sus intenciones y al abrir sus ojos se fijo que se trataba de Zabuza.

- Haku... no lo hagas... no puedes morir aun... pensé en haceros mis herramientas... pero no he podido y os he negado vuestra libertad... al menos tu debes de vivir Haku ya que incluso si mueres se que nunca podría verte allá a donde iré -. Con eso dicho Zabuza cerro sus ojos para nunca mas abrirlos.

- (¿Por que debería seguir viviendo? Ya no ahí nada por lo que vivir) -.

- Es la primera vez que veo caer la nieve... es una de las cosas que deseaba ver y tu Haku ¿que opinas? -. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz así que poco a poco miro con algo de esperanza y se encontró a Naruto con los ojos abiertos pero con un aspecto cansado, se acerco a él contemplando que la herida que tenía se había curado por completo, quizás no este todo perdido y haya algo por lo que seguir viviendo para ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado aunque no fuera este capitulo tan largo como los anteriores, en la siguiente parte se pondra punto final en la aventura de Nami no Kuni por lo que pido que tengan un poco de paciencia ya que tanto Naruto como Haku se encontraran de nuevo con el equipo siete asi como lo que haran ahora ellos dos tras la muerte de Zabuza.


	9. Capitulo 8

Despues de varios días ya tengo el nuevo capitulo de este fic en el que por fin termina la aventura del pais de las Olas, espero que les guste aunque lamentablemente no es tan largo como los capitulos anteriores por lo que tratare de hacer los siguientes mas largos y tambien me temo que podria causar algun tipo de confusion una parte del contenido por lo que en las notas finales tratare de aclararlo

* * *

Capitulo 9

Haku se encontraba cansada así como herida por los acontecimientos recientes por lo que ella se fue a una zona boscosa cercana al puente recién terminado e inmediatamente se agacho para comenzar a excavar en la tierra con la intención hacer el sitio en donde reposaría el cuerpo de Zabuza, la Kunoichi no logro cavar mucho por culpa de su actual condición así que se paro para tratar de recuperar un poco de energía. Al pasar unos pocos minutos apareció ante la joven Yuki su compañero rubio quien consiguió encontrarla, el Uzumaki traslado a la portadora del Kenkai Genkai a un par de metros de donde estará para que ella descansara de forma mas cómoda mientras él seguiría su trabajo cavando con sus propias manos para dejar esa tumba lista.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para el Shinobi de ojos celestes cuanto mas quitaba la tierra del suelo ya que en ese lugar debía de enterrar el cadáver de la persona que había sido desde hace años el blanco de su odio e ira al cual deseaba eliminar, en cuestión de segundos Naruto termino de excavar en aquella dura superficie y con cuidado introdujo el cuerpo sin vida del espadachín de la niebla para a continuación echar la tierra que saco por encima del antiguo Jounin de Kiri.

Cuando termino su tarea actual el rubio contemplo el lugar de descanso eterno de Zabuza Momochi el temido demonio de la niebla, escasos pocos pensamientos le venían a la mente al chico de ojos azules ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo deseaba encontrarse en una situación como la que estaba viviendo pero ahora que estaba sucediendo creía que se sentiría mejor. Sin embargo la verdad es que apenas algo cambio en él no había felicidad después de que muriera el objetivo de su ira por lo que le dijo unas palabras en voz baja al hombre fallecido sin darse cuenta que alguien mas apareció en el lugar.

- Vaya entonces ese tipo Zabuza si que dejaba historia incluso en sus estudiantes -. La nueva voz pertenecía a uno de los tres Genins de Kakashi Hakate, se trataba de la Kunoichi rubia con dos coletas del equipo siete siendo ella la persona que venció a Haku. Mirando de cerca Naruto podía ver que la subordinada del Jounin de Konoha poseía un tono de rubio bastante parecido al suyo además de unos ojos azules como él, sin embargo había una diferencia ya que los ojos de ella tenían mas vida y mas alegría a diferencia de él.

El rostro de la joven vestida de naranja poseía algunas características como las suyas aunque claramente ella era diferente, la integrante del equipo siete no tenía ninguna herida visible ni tampoco signos de cansancio por lo que posiblemente la subordinada de Kakashi se recuperaba de forma rápida al igual que él.

Tras observarla en detalle el Uzumaki de pronto sentía como si la hubiera visto en alguna parte hace mucho tiempo pero no se acordaba en donde ni de que así que sin saber la identidad de ella le hablo. - ¿Me puedes decir como te llamas? -.

Debía saberlo en ese momento, cuando la vio sintió como si la conocía de algo por lo que necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta rápida de la Gennin en este momento para despejar las dudas que tenia en mente e inmediatamente le contesto su pregunta. - ¿Quieres saberlo? Mi nombre es Kushina y espero que lo recuerdes porque seré algún día la primera Hokage de la villa de la hoja-.

Kushina, aquel era el nombre de la muchacha que se hallaba a pocos metros de su posición y la edad que aparentaba la Kunoichi encajaba con la que posiblemente tendría su hermana además de la apariencia era similar a la de él. Quizás después de tantos años de espera al fin la habría encontrado aunque en realidad necesitaba confirmarlo para estar del todo seguro, pero antes de que él dijera algo la Gennin rubia reacciono para comunicarle algo.

- Sakura me dijo lo tuyo, así que lamento decirte que yo no soy la persona que buscas... Una vez tuve un hermano mayor pero me conto el anciano Hokage que murió en un desafortunado accidente. Él fue la persona mas importante para mi ya que siempre estaba conmigo para protegerme, sin embargo el mundo puede ser muy cruel... Así que como Sakura decidió yo también quiero ayudarte a encontrarla porque seguramente se alegre de verte cuando te viera -.

Las palabras que pronuncio Kushina eran sinceras sobre lo que dijo de su hermano por el tono de tristeza que noto mientras le hablaba así como también sobre sus intenciones en ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermana menor aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella, las esperanzas del Shinobi de cabellos dorados se desvanecieron al instante cuando la aprendiz del Hatake se quedo en silencio aunque sentía que había algo que no le parecía extraño a él pero quizás debía solo fueran imaginaciones suyas porque quería encontrarla. Entonces Kushina se fue diciéndole que cuando los demás de su equipo se recuperaran todos les darían sus respetos a Zabuza antes de irse a Konoha.

- (En la cabaña) -

- Haku creo que quizás deba de dejarlo, no creo que pueda reunirme con ella -. Esas fueron las palabras de un triste Naruto, el Uzumaki ahora podía ir libremente a donde quisiera ya que se libero de la presencia de Zabuza aunque parecía que después el destino le engañaba para que viera esperanzas para luego arrebatárselas.

La usuaria del elemento hielo vio el comportamiento de su compañero por lo que ella se acerco e intento hablarle, sin embargo la expresión que tenia el Shinobi de ojos celestes en su rostro le hacia que fuera difícil a la Kunoichi el decirle algo para animarlo. Se le veía con una gran tristeza en su mirada así que la joven Yuki decidió sacarlo de ese estado por lo que actúo rápidamente para quitarle ese sentimiento que tenia ya que le dolía verlo así.

PAF

Haku con su mano derecha abofeteo con fuerza contra la cara del rubio mostrándole una mirada seria, Naruto al mirarla se sorprendió ya que siempre la había visto con una sonrisa en su cara o algunas veces triste pero nunca la había visto con ese rostro serio y decidido que tenia en ese momento. – No eres así Naruto... Me has engañado y mentido muchas veces aunque fueran para ocultarme cosas porque no querías que lo supiera, sin embargo de una cosa si estoy segura y es que tu nunca has dudado ni te has rendido en lo que se refiere a tu hermana porque ella es la persona mas importante para ti y deberías ir a encontrarla -.

- ¿Por que intentas animarme? ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo Haku! -. Inesperadamente el Uzumaki de cabellos dorados sintió como la portadora del Kenkai Genkai envolvió sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza durante unos segundos, después poco a poco empezó acariciarle el pelo por lo que los dos estuvieron en silencio aunque luego Haku lo rompiera con una voz muy baja que él oyó cuidadosamente.

- Lo hago porque nunca quiero verte así, eres... eres... eres la única persona importante que me queda, no quiero perderte a ti... quiero que te quedes junto a mi -. Naruto no esperaba oír esas palabras de su compañera por lo que se quedo con la mente en blanco. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin que se diera cuenta para enseguida abrazar a Haku con fuerza, puede que la habilidad de la Yuki sea controlar el hielo pero en ese momento solo podía sentir el calor que ella emanaba.

Ninguno dijo nada al otro ya que ambos se sentían a gusto en aquel silencio creado por ellos, sin embargo sus mentes en cambio solo tenían un pensamiento que era el mismo y era el de desear que este momento fuera eterno para que no desapareciera.

- (Al día siguiente) -

El equipo siete en su totalidad se encontraba en el lugar donde descansaría para siempre el cuerpo del espadachín de la niebla, los cuatro miembros observaron que parados enfrente de la tumba estaban sus dos nuevos compañeros de viaje contemplando la tumba e inmediatamente Sasuke fue el único del equipo que empezó a hablar. - Kakashi-sensei, ¿porque un arma como la espada de Zabuza la utilizan como lapida? El arma solamente se estropeara y se romperá si la dejan allí abandonada -.

- Veras Sasuke los siete espadachines tenían una cierta tradición, ellos no podían legar sus espadas a sus aprendices por ellos mismos ya que solamente podían recibirla cuando asesinaran en un combate a sus maestros por eso ese grupo siempre ha sido fuerte. Quizás la dejan porque Zabuza no murió a sus manos, puede que sea porque no les preparo para utilizarla o porque es un homenaje a él… solo ellos dos saben porque la dejan en este lugar -.

Cuando Kakashi termino de hablar vio que los dos compañeros del demonio de la niebla avanzaron juntos en la dirección en la que se hallaban para reunirse con ellos. -Bueno, Sakura y Kushina me han contado que queréis ir a Konoha, espero poder explicárselo a los demás y al señor Hokage -.

Tras comunicar esas palabras el Jounin de la hoja camino con los Gennins de su equipo rumbo a su hogar o al menos eso era lo que creía el equipo de Konoha hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Naruto y Haku se habían parado, ellos les dijeron que siguieran andando que ya les alcanzaría dentro de un par de segundos.

Los dos antiguos ayudantes de Zabuza se quedaron solos en aquel lugar mientras el rubio se preparaba para lo que vendría cuando llegue a Konoha ya que necesitaba información sobre su hermana y para ello decidió presentarse ante el Hokage, tras mentalizarse el Uzumaki fue corriendo a por el equipo de Kakashi junto con su compañera pero al irse todos de la zona ninguno noto como una serpiente se había agarrado en la Kubikiribōchō para observar con sus ojos reptilianos a los dos Shinobis irse en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

Bueno como dije al principio del capitulo tratare de resolver algunas dudas que seguramente tendreis por lo que tratare de aclararlo, sobre Naruto y su hermana como escribi en capitulos anteriores él por culpa de los entrenamientos de Zabuza comenzo a olvidar cosas como por ejemplo el nombre de ella asi como otras cosas por lo que no a podido reconocerla mientras que Kushina como mostre a ella le conto el Hokage hace años que su hermano mayor murio en un terrible accidente.

Me disculpo sinceramente con los lectores que querian que los dos Uzumakis se reconocieran pero si eso pasaba alteraria mucho la historia de este fic por lo que espero que lo entiendan ademas de que tengo pensado el momento en el que ambos descubren que son hermanos y solo puedo decir que sera mas adelante, pero si tienen otras dudas tratare de contestarlas en la siguiente parte.

Ahora que a terminado la aventura de Nami no Kuni Naruto y Haku iran con el equipo siete a Konoha en donde se reuniran con el Hokage aunque el Uzumaki tambien se reunira de nuevo con Tenten quien no olvido su pasado encuentro con él por lo que puede pasar cualquier cosa cuando ella lo vea ademas de conocer a una persona que posiblemente no esperariais ver en la villa de la hoja.


	10. Capitulo 9

Bueno tras un largo tiempo de espera al fin tengo el nuevo capitulo de la hoja perdida, como prometi en esta parte Naruto junto con Haku llegan con el equipo siete a la villa de Konoha en donde sucederan varias cosas asi como la aparicion de varios personajes y uno de ellos es alguien especial del que estoy seguro que no esperarian ver por lo que confio en que les gusten.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Después de varias horas el grupo de cinco personas se encontraron finalmente en las puertas de la villa oculta de la hoja, para la usuaria del hielo la villa era muy extensa con muchos edificios y con mucha vida en las calles por los ciudadanos que pasaban, mientras que para el shinobi rubio el lugar no lo recordaba de esa manera.

Le vinieron imágenes de cuando vivía hace años en ese lugar antes de que le raptaran a fuera de konoha, de pequeño los edificios eran gigantescos tanto que le intimidaban y la gente muy fría ni si quiera lo miraban como si no existiera o solo le miraban para en ese momento apartar la vista, en cambio ahora todo le era diferente quizás fue por el hecho de que él había estado mucho tiempo fuera de la villa por lo que nunca pudo ver el cambio que había sufrido el pueblo junto con la gente.

Mas tarde pasado varios minutos los dos shinobis que no pertenecían a Konoha se encontraban esperando en el pasillo del edificio en donde se encontraba el Hokage trabajando dando misiones a los equipos de la hoja, o rellenando los documentos. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Kakashi saliendo de la sala solo ya que antes de que entrara a ver a su líder hizo que los Genins se fueran a casa a descansar mientras él le daba el informe de la misión.

Kakashi les dijo a los dos de que podían ver al Hokage en ese momento, pero él tenia que estar presente como responsable por traerles a la villa, los dos jóvenes shinobis aceptaron y cuando los tres entraron observaron que solo había un ocupante en aquella habitación.

Sentado tras un escritorio se encontraba un anciano rodeado de rollos de distintos colores donde todos estaban etiquetados con letras posiblemente eran los rollos en donde estaban escritas las misiones de todos los subordinados que tenia el anciano líder. Aquel hombre seguramente tenia mas de setenta años, iba vestido con una túnica blanca con algunas zonas rojas junto con un sombrero de color rojo con un lado de color blanco en donde estaba impreso la palabra fuego por lo que este hombre era la imagen de un líder sabio para todos los shinobis de la villa.

- Así que estos son los jóvenes de los que me has hablado ¿no Kakashi?, ¿podríais acercaros mas para que os vea bien? -. Esas palabras amables fueron lo necesario para que ellos vieran que no debían de temerle o de sentirse incómodos en su presencia, el anciano Sarutobi los examino cuidadosamente a los dos jóvenes que trajo Kakashi ante él.

Escucho la historia por medio del Jounin aunque lo que el Hokage quería escuchar personalmente del muchacho lo que pedía por lo que le pregunto directamente a él. - Kakashi me ha dicho que tienes una pregunta para mi persona, espero responderte a ellas joven Naruto -.

- ... la verdad es que hace seis años vivía aquí junto con mi hermana pequeña, pero me separaron de ella. Cada día durante esos años desee volver aquí para encontrarla aunque ya no me acuerde de su nombre ni de su aspecto y quiero saber si ¿puede ayudarme para saber en donde buscarla?-. Naruto esperaba que el anciano le dijera algo que le ayudara ya que solo faltaba encontrarse con ella y su objetivo estaría cumplido.

- Me es difícil recordar por culpa de mi edad al menos creo que tengo algún documento de hace varios años quizás allí haya algo, pero ahí un inconveniente que dificultaría tu búsqueda y es que no perteneces a nuestra fuerza militar por lo que no podréis moveros libremente en la villa... el consejo podría pensar que sois espías quizás no lo seáis, pero podemos dar misiones para ver si podéis uniros a nuestras filas y probar vuestra lealtad. ¿Estáis de acuerdo con ello? anciano Sarutobi vio como los dos jóvenes aceptaron aunque la respuesta del rubio fue como aceptada a regañadientes, el Hokage les dijo que salieran y que esperaran en la salida del edificio un tiempo hasta que Kakashi los recogiera para llevarlos a un sito en donde estarían vigilados.

Cuando los dos jóvenes shinobis salieron de la sala los dos adultos estuvieron en un momento de silencio hasta que el Jounin decidió hablar. - Su nombre y su aspecto son los mismos ¿por que no le has dicho la verdad? -.

El viejo Hokage empezó a fumar una pipa de madera que tenia guardada en su traje mientras se levantaba de la silla para mirar por la ventana observando a la villa y la gente que había.

- Han pasado muchos años Kakashi, en su momento buscamos a los culpables para solo encontrar sus cuerpos muertos y varios de los niños raptados los encontramos vivos o perdieron la vida por las bestias. El cuerpo de él no fue encontrado por ningún lugar durante esos meses de búsqueda, lo único que podíamos hacer era decirle a Kushina que había muerto ya que pensé que era la mejor opción... posiblemente sea él pero se crio fuera de la aldea además de ser enseñado por Zabuza, no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarlo cuando debimos. Necesito tiempo para saber como decirles a ambos que se han vuelto a reunir, quizás después de los exámenes Chunins será el momento adecuado -.

- Entonces le llavare a ese lugar para que se quede mientras, quizás le ayude estar allí -. Kakashi se fue de la sala para reunirse con Naruto y con Haku para llevarlos por Konoha.

El Jounin caminaba junto con ellos dos pensando en que posiblemente aquel muchacho era el hijo de su maestro que no pudo ayudar, defendió a Kushina en aquel momento pero no pudo hacer nada por él lo busco durante mucho tiempo para no encontrar ninguna pista de donde se encontraba o su estado. Deseaba ahora mismo hablar con él para ayudarlo, pero desconocía cual seria su reacción ante la noticia si la escuchara, acababan de encontrarlo seria muy pronto decírselo en este mismo momento aunque sentía que su deber era contárselo.

El viaje fue largo incluso después de que durante un momento el joven rubio se aparto del camino unos minutos para volver a aparecer, llegaron a su destino y los tres miraron el edificio que tenían en frente. - Bueno aquí será donde os alojareis estaré un rato hasta que venga la persona que os supervise -.

- (Con el equipo siete) -

Los tres Genins se encontraban descansando en un puesto de comida de la villa, el lugar era un pequeño local en donde estaba un cartel que decía Ichiraku Ramen. En aquel lugar trabajaban padre e hija quienes cocinaban ramen para sus clientes.

El padre tenia un rostro que indicaba que estaba por los cuarenta años o un poco mas, tenia el pelo corto de color castaño y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro además de que muchas veces tiene los ojos cerrados por lo que sus clientes no sabían el color que tenían, iba vestido con un traje blanco además de tener puesto un gorro blanco en donde estaba escrito en rojo el nombre del local, este hombre era Teuchi. La hija parecía tener dieciséis años, tenia el pelo largo de color castaño junto con unos ojos del mismo color, iba vestida con un traje igual que el de su padre pero a diferencia de él no llevaba un gorro sino un pañuelo blanco puesto en la cabeza, el nombre de ella era Ayame.

Los dos se encontraban atendiendo al equipo siete preparando varios platos de ramen, aunque solo dos de los tres se encontraban comiendo y solo uno de ellos llevaba varios cuencos terminados mientras que el otro aun seguía con su primer pedido intentando comer.

Sasuke intentaba comer el plato que había pedido pero le resultaba difícil comérselo, Sakura que estaba sentada a su lado le estaba haciendo preguntas sin parar mientras escuchaba también los ruidos de Kushina comiendo como una bestia parecía que en verdad echaba de menos la comida del local después de pasar varios días en el país de las olas.

- Jajaja ya me preguntaba donde estabas Kushina me preguntaba en donde se había metido uno de los mejores clientes -.

- Jijiji la verdad es que si que lo echaba de menos, estoy segura de que me hubiera vuelto loca si no venia aquí a comer -. Dijo la Genin rubia mientras se terminaba de beber el caldo del cuenco para apilarlo junto con los demás, se disponía a pedir el siguiente pero se acordó de algo que debía hacer en ese momento así que intento decírselo a su compañero incluso si empezaba a tener vergüenza.

- Esto Sasuke... mu-muchas gr-gra-gracias por lo del pu-puente... ya sabes por intentar p-protegerme en ese momento -.

El Uchiha miro a su compañera rubia que había parado de comer y el vio como ella se giro para evitar mirarle a la cara, Sasuke estuvo un momento intentando recordar sobre lo que hablaba Kushina hasta que finalmente se acordó sobre lo que sucedió en ese momento. - No hacia falta que dijeras nada ya te lo dije, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo -. Esa fue su respuesta mientras seguía intentando comer el cuenco de comida tranquilamente aunque en su mente aun le daba vueltas a como habría vencido su compañera al enemigo en aquel puente que él no pudo derrotar.

La muchacha rubia sintió como si de un peso se quitara de encima aunque empezaba a sentirse incomoda ya que notaba como que alguien la miraba fijamente. Se dio la vuelta para ver que su compañera Sakura la miraba de forma fija como si ella pedía inmediatamente respuestas. - ¿Que sucedió en el puente?... ¡No me digas que sucedió algo entre vosotros como el beso de la academia! -.

Cuando escucharon lo que dijo Sakura el rostro de la Kunoichi de ojos azules empezó a sonrojarse fuertemente mientras que el Uchiha empezaba a atragantarse con la comida por lo que dijo su compañera pelirosa, Kushina empezó a irse deprisa del lugar diciéndole a Sakura que lo del beso fue un accidente mientras que su compañera la perseguía intentando averiguar lo que en verdad sucedió en el puente.

Después de un par de golpes en el pecho Sasuke dejo de estar atragantado e intentaba recuperarse de aquel mal momento y observo como las dos Kunoichi empezaban a alejarse mientras el Uchiha se sonrojaba un poco recordando aquel momento en la academia. No se fijo en como Teuchi y Ayame empezaban a frotarse las manos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros ya que aunque los otros dos Genins se habían ido al menos tenían a alguien para pagar la cuenta de todo.

- (Minutos mas tarde) -

Kushina estaba exhausta después ya que le fue difícil de escapar de Sakura aunque no sabia en donde se encontraba ahora mismo, estaba en una zona bastante alejada del centro de la villa donde tenia una vista a la piedra conmemorativa donde estaban grabados los nombres de todos los shinobis muertos en las misiones. Ella coloco su mano en aquel objeto sintiendo la frialdad en su palma además de observar la gran cantidad de nombres que tenia y que posiblemente seguiría habiendo mas.

- (Quizás debería ir a verlo, nunca me atreví en estos años presentarme ante él) -. Este era el pensamiento que tenia la Kunoichi rubia al contemplar la roca, quizás ahora podía ir a ver el lugar donde descansaba sin sentir ningún dolor al verlo.

Camino hasta presentarse en el cementerio de Konoha. El lugar tenia una gran extensión donde estaba todo lleno de tumbas de color blanco, en ese lugar yacían los civiles y los shinobis con los que se logro encontrar el cuerpo para enterrarlo las tumbas de estos además de tener su nombre tenia grabado en la lapida el símbolo de la aldea a diferencia de los civiles. Este lugar era donde descansaba su hermano mayor según le dijeron hace años quizás ahora tuviera el valor para ir a verlo.

Una hora se paso ella buscando comprobando varias veces los nombres de las tumbas pero solo llegaba a la misma conclusión. - (Definitivamente no esta, ¿por que no esta su tumba?) -.

Pensó Kushina al no encontrarla en aquel lugar donde estaban los demás muertos y donde debería encontrarse él, estaba dispuesta a ir hacia donde se encontraba el anciano Hokage para pedirle una respuesta respecto a lo que descubrió, pero se dio cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer no le daría tiempo ir a ver al viejo Sarutobi por lo que decidió ir a casa a descansar para al día siguiente intentar verlo aunque antes debía asistir a una reunión con su sensei junto con los demás del equipo.

La Genin camino hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía, era un bloque de apartamentos viejos de dos plantas, subió por las escaleras a la planta de arriba donde rápidamente entro a su casa, nada mas entrar vio a Kakashi sentado en una silla mientras leía un libro naranja y en solo pocos segundos el maestro aparto su vista para ver a uno de sus estudiantes con una cara feliz. - Hola Kushina, has tardado en venir -.

- ¡Que haces aquí Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Por que están también ellos dos?! -. Dijo mientras señalaba a las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación, Naruto que se encontraba sentado girando con sus dedos un Kunai y junto a él estaba Haku quien le hablaba con una sonrisa. -Supongo que se podría decir que son tus nuevos compañeros de piso -. Dijo Kakashi para explicarlo de forma sencilla la presencia de los dos shinobis que eran antes enemigos de ellos que actualmente se encontraban en la casa de ella.

La Genin rubia en un principio se encontraba enfadada con su maestro que enseguida se escapo rápidamente del edificio dejando a los tres solos, luego mas tarde Kushina paso por otras fases hasta llegar a la de aceptación e impuso unas pocas reglas que sus nuevos huéspedes tenían que seguir por ejemplo Naruto debería dormir en el suelo del salón y no debería de salir de allí en toda la noche, Haku y ella dormiría en el dormitorio juntas solo las dos si el rubio intentara acercarse a la habitación él dormiría en la calle.

La noche llego a la villa de Konoha donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba durmiendo como a las dos Kunoichi que se fueron al dormitorio a descansar hasta el día siguiente dejando despierto solamente al shinobi rubio que se encontraba en el suelo intentando dormirse, pero no lo conseguía por lo que intento entretenerse con algo hasta quedarse dormido para ello empezó contemplando el trozo de cielo estrellado que lograba ver a través de la ventana, escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse junto con unos pasos acercándose a él.

- ¿Que haces despierta? -.

- No puedo dormir me siento extraña sabiendo que estaremos en un sitio fijo... por fin estas en Konoha tu hogar, ¿como te sientes Naruto? -. Dijo Haku que se encontraba vestida con un pijama prestado por Kushina, ella se sentó junto a él en el suelo mirando a través también de la ventana, pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar. - No sabría que decirte exactamente, me vinieron unos pocos recuerdos de este lugar y no se parecía a lo que he visto... también me gustaría haber encontrado a mi hermana, pero supongo que me tocara esperar hasta averiguar algo de ella -.

Sintió él un peso en su hombro solo para ver que Haku había apoyado su cabeza mientras tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa antes de hablar. - Quizás estar aquí sea bueno no solo para ti sino también para mi... quizás Konoha se convierta en nuestro nuevo hogar -. Esas palabras que escucho de la usuaria del hielo le animaron tal vez esperar no sea malo mientras Haku estuviera con él para apoyarlo y ayudarlo también podría ser posible que para él Konoha se volviera su hogar.

- (Al día siguiente) -

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, su visión empezaba a aclararse para ver que se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía. Finalmente recordó que se encontraba en la casa de aquella Genin rubia de Konoha además de sentir un peso en su hombro, giro su cabeza para ver a Haku dormida al lado de él. Intento despertarla en un principio pero el rubio en vez de hacer eso él movió con su mano su pelo para ver mejor el rostro durmiente de ella, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella por algún motivo que desconocía, Naruto escuchaba la respiración de su compañera dormida mientras seguía acercándose.

Apenas estaban separados sus labios por pocos centímetros sin embargo ese momento fue roto por el sonido de los pasos de alguien. Se asomo para ver a una Kushina vestida con un pijama con el pelo suelto y desordenado, parecía que aun estaba dormida ya que ignoraba la presencia de los nuevos ocupantes de la casa para irse dentro de otra habitación la que podría ser el baño, Haku empezaba a moverse como señal de que se estaba despertando y él comenzó a alejarse de ella para dejarla espacio para levantarse completamente.

Vio como ella después de levantarse se fue a la cocina aun que según veía el rubio parecía que faltaba bastante comida en la casa excepto ramen instantáneo que había una gran cantidad de ellos, Naruto se fue a la terraza del piso para que le diera el aire. Contemplo desde allí el paisaje del comienzo del día en la villa de Konoha, no tenia ningún pensamiento en ese momento se sentía tranquilo y traslado su mirada a la montaña donde estaban tallado cuatro rostros en la piedra que parecía que vigilaban la villa entera.

Entonces oyó un par de sonidos familiares que reconoció para rápidamente saltar de allí a la calle logrando esquivar los Kunais que le habían lanzado, al tocar el suelo con los pies busco al agresor que le lanzo esas armas. - Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, esta vez no ganaras -.

Se trataba de la kunoichi con la que peleo antes de ir al país de las olas parecía que le había encontrado, ella lanzo dos kunais mas antes de saltar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Naruto esquivo el primero y con un rápido movimiento de mano agarro el mango del segundo para detenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cara para rápidamente utilizarlo en la defensa contra un par de Shuriken que venían a él. Los dos se miraron uno a otro, Naruto iba armado con ese Kunai y Tenten con una Kusarigama en sus manos, los dos se lanzaron para atacarse con las armas mortales.

Los dos estaban apunto de atacarse pero algo se coloco entre ellos y con movimientos rápidos logro desarmarlos de las armas, los dos jóvenes miraron a la persona que los había interrumpido.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto de piel oscura, tenia el pelo y una perilla del mismo color rubio platino, él vestía ropa blanca sin mangas además de tener puesto en los brazos unos guantes blancos con líneas rojas y también una bufanda blanca al cuello. Tenía puesto un cinturón rojo, vestía pantalones grises y unas sandalias como las suyas pero en vez de azules eran blancas. Otros detalles que vieron era que llevaba gafas oscuras ovaladas, también tenia dos tatuajes en su cuerpo, uno estaba en la mejilla con forma de cuerno mientras que el otro estaba en el hombro en el que ponía hierro.

- ¡Ei, ei, ei las peleas de amantes con armas no se resuelve si ayuda necesitáis Killer Bee esta aquí, yeah! -. Dijo aquel shinobi con una forma extraña de hablar mientras tenia en sus manos las armas de ellos, los dos jóvenes se preguntaban como aquel hombre extraño logro desarmarlos en un segundo sin darse cuenta en como lo hizo.

* * *

¿Os a sorprendido la aparicion de Killer Bee? confio en que les haya gustado mi decisión de traer a la villa al hermano del Raikage ya que planeo que lo de los examenes Chunnins sea un poco diferente al de la serie y uno de esos cambios sera la aparición del equipo Samui siendo ellos Gennins porque segun mire Killer Bee es el Jounin Sensei de ellos tres.

Me gustaria decir que en la siguiente parte dara comienzo a los examenes para ascender a Chunnin por lo que apareceran mas personajes y peleas en las cuales se podran ver mejor las habilidades del Uzumaki asi como los de su compañera, ademas tambien comunico que tanto Naruto como Haku tendran ambos un importante papel respecto al examen Chunnin del cual dire que no sera como participantes ni examinadores sino con otro deber del cual seguro que les gustaran. Por ultimo para las personas que querian que fueran los capitulos mas largos les prometo que durante esta aventura que va a empezar tratare de que sean mas largos a los anteriores que he publicado.


End file.
